Missing Piece
by loveableturtle
Summary: Rachel is the new girl at McKinley. Finn is dating Quinn. Finn is a jigsaw. Rachel is his Missing Piece.
1. New Girl at McKinley

**Hey guys! This is my first Glee FanFic, and I wrote it a while ago. I've checked it and edited it, and I thought I'd publish it to see if anyone would read it. I know it's short, and most of the first chapters are, but please give it a chance, they will get longer and (hopefully) better.**

**Please review! Pretty please! With cherries and whipped cream and everything! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line.**

Chapter 1

Finn loved Quinn. He really did. But all the time he was going out with her, he felt like there was a piece of him missing. When they kissed, he was always the first to pull away. And when they went out, she had always asked him. She sometimes felt like he was using her, but he wasn't. He loved her, and she knew he did. But he just didn't feel right.

When Rachel Berry came to McKinley High, everyone was talking about her. Puck asked Finn if he had seen her yet.

"No, I haven't. Is she nice?"

"Oh yeah, the girl is smokin'. And she's a Jew. She's smokin', and a Jew. Perfect! You know, you don't see hot Jews in Lima very often, except for me, of course."

Finn had zoned out by then. He usually did when he was talking to Puck. Puck snapped his fingers, making Finn jump backwards and crash into someone stood behind him.

"Ouch!" Rachel cried. She'd finally been left alone for five minutes to go to her locker, and now someone was throwing themselves at her. Man, this was a strange school.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry!" said a tall, brown-haired guy, and she guessed he was the one who knocked her over.

Finn held his hand out to the girl he'd knocked over. Scowling, she took it and he pulled her up. Unfortunately, he misjudged her weight, and pulled too hard, banging her against him.

"Whoops! Sorry. Again."

Now she was stood up, he could see how short she was, only barely reaching his shoulders with the top of her head. Then again, he was inhumanly tall.

"Whatever." She turned to go back to her locker, but Finn grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name."

"Probably because I didn't tell you my name." She said, then yanked her arm out of his grasp. Then she grabbed a book out of her open locker, slammed it shut, and walked away. Finn was gobsmacked. No-one ever treated him like that. Most of the girls would be honoured to have the Finn Hudson, Quarterback and all-around popular guy knock them over. But this girl couldn't be less bothered. It bemused him, but at the same time, fascinated him. He had to find out who this girl was. Luckily, he didn't have to go far.

"Man, I almost saw her pants! Thanks Finn, you're a star. But you could've left her there a little longer. I wanted to see what colour panties she wears!"

"So that's Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah, in the flesh. But keep your hands off her, she's mine!" Puck mock-punched his arm.

"Yeah, duh, man. I'm with Quinn anyway, remember?" Finn laughed it off, but couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at his words.

**Again, please review to tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Quinn Fabray

**Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! Glad you liked the story! Please review again, and to everyone else, please review! I really need some help, I have ten chapters written, but after that I don't know where I'm going with this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line!**

Chapter 2

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about the guy who had knocked her over. He was very tall, and she usually hated tall guys, mostly because she felt so much shorter than she was, although she was actually rather short anyway. But for some reason, she was intrigued by this guy.

Silently berating herself for being so rude to him, she walked down the hall towards her next class, and was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when someone fell into step beside her until they started talking.

"Hey, Rachel, is it? My name is Quinn, Quinn Fabray. You don't know me, but you will soon. I'm the head cheerleader, captain of glee club, and dating Finn Hudson, quarterback for the football team. Basically, everyone worships the ground I walk on."

"Wow, erm, you sound like you have a busy schedule. Hey, did you say glee club? I was in the glee club at my old school, but we never entered the competitions. Never had enough people, and it was pretty lame there. Is glee cool here?"

"Oh yeah, totally, and we always enter the competitions. And you should audition, it'll be great to have someone with some experience in our midst. The only good singers in the club are me and Finn, but he can't dance for toffee, so I'm constantly picking up his slack."

"Great! Any idea when I can try out? Or do I have to wait for next semester?"

"I'll ask Mr Schue, but it should be fine. Oh, and I have to warn you, don't expect any solos or leads or any big parts. All that stuff is left down to me and Finn."

They had reached the classroom now, so they silently took their seats, Quinn heading to the back and Rachel hesitating, not sure whether to follow her or not. But the teacher beckoned her over anyway, and introduced her to the class.

"Okay, everyone, this is our newest student here at McKinley, Rachel Berry. Rachel, can you please tell us a little something about yourself?"

Rachel knew this was a make or break moment for her. What she said now would either make her a misfit, weirdo or a popular girl. So she decided on short and sweet.

"Erm, well, I'm Rachel, and I'm from New York." she said, confidently, but not too confidently. She didn't want them to think she was full of herself, but she also didn't want to be considered the shy one, that everyone could mess with.

"Okay, thank you Miss Berry. Please take your seat."

She was about to head towards an empty space at the front, but Quinn waved her over to the back, and she smiled as she sat down with her. At least she had one friend in this school.

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the more I update, so the more Finchel you guys get! **


	3. That Tingling Feeling

**Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and favorited! It means a lot! I hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But it's my birthday in two weeks if anyone is feeling generous...**

Chapter 3

Quinn wasted no time in arranging an audition for Rachel. She wanted to test her, see whether she could hold her own in front of an audience. So she asked Mr Schue if Rachel could audition in front of the entire glee club at their meeting after school that day.

"Rachel!" she called, jogging over to her.

"Hey Quinn!"

"Hey. Can you come to the auditorium after school? We have a glee club meeting and I asked if you could audition in front of everyone, if that's okay with you."

Quinn expected Rachel to wuss out at the thought of an audience but she just smiled and said that that would be fine.

"Okay then. I've got to go to class. See you Rach."

"Bye!" Rachel smiled at Quinn's use of a nickname. She already felt like she was fitting in. With a sigh, she turned to head for her next class, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hey, Rachel"

She grimaced when she heard that voice. It was the tall, brown-haired guy from earlier. She hadn't noticed before, but he had these gorgeous brown eyes and a really cute nose.

"Hi. I see you found out my name."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "wasn't hard. Puck won't stop talking about you. Come to think of it, neither will most guys. Or girls. You really are pretty popular already."

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry I was so harsh to you earlier, it's just, everyone had been trying to talk to me, and when they all finally left me alone I get someone throwing themselves at me. I was kind of stressed at the time, but I'm not usually so mean. At least, Quinn doesn't seem to think so. Do you know her? Quinn, I mean."

"Erm, yeah, actually, we're sort of dating." He felt uncomfortable saying this, as if he was embarrassed about it, which he wasn't. It was just her. She was so fragile looking, like he wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool, but at the same time she was sexy enough to make him want to do bad, bad things to her.

"Sort-of?" she raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Erm, no, I mean yes, we are dating. Properly. I love her." He didn't know why he felt the need to say that.

"Okay. So. You're the great Finn Hudson, quarterback with two left feet," she cried in mock astonishment, "Forgive me, O mighty one, I didn't bow down to you today. How will I live with myself?"

This made him laugh, properly, the way Quinn never managed to make him laugh. Come to think of it, she never really made him laugh. Not purposely, anyway.

"Yeah, Rachel, you are a disappointment. I expected better." He smiled when she giggled. It was so cute!

"Yah yeah. So, anyway, is there a reason you wasted your precious time to speak to a peasant like me?"

"Yeah, there is actually. I heard Quinn say that you were auditioning for glee today. I wanted to wish you good luck. Oh, damn, is that the time. We'll be late, what do you have next?"

Rachel glanced down at her timetable.

"Trig."

"Wow, same. C'mon, let's walk together."

"What, you walk with a lowly peasant girl like me? You have your reputation to uphold, sir. I wouldn't want to ruin it for you."

"No worries. The way people are talking about you at the moment, you'll improve my reputation. Let's go before we're late." Finn slung his arm casually around her shoulders, as if in a friendly way, but his entire body tingled at the contact. And little did he know, so did hers.

**Please review! I won't update until I get five more reviews... :D**


	4. Boob Job

**Hey guys!** **Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad you all liked it! Everyone who has reviewed has been nice, saying they like the story and they cant wait for the next chapter and so on, so thanks! I wasn't sure anyone would like it, so its great to know people do! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Wish I did though.**

Chapter 4

Finn walked with Rachel to the auditorium after trig, but when they got there Quinn called him over and he reluctantly left Rachel with Brittany and Santana.

"So, you're the one who's been stealing all my limelight today. I suppose you're a worthy opponent, even if you do have a huge schnozzle." remarked Santana.

"Erm, thanks, I think. And if you mean my nose, most people would find that offensive. But no worries, like I always say, people only ever highlight the size of my nose if they are trying to cover up areas in which they themselves are lacking in size. Your boobs, for instance. And in guys' cases, it's usually, well, you know what it is."

"Excuse me? Did you just say my boobs were small? FYI, I'm getting a boob job this summer, but your nose is stuck like that."

"Okay. But, just so you know, at my old school, people who got boob jobs, or any cosmetic surgery, were known as sluts. But, then again, glee was lame at my old school, and supposedly it's all the rage her, so maybe it's different in that way too. And I hope you realise there is such a thing as a nose job. Only, I would never purposely mutilate my body in such a way."

"I like you. You're feisty."

"Okay, erm, weird, but I'll go with it. See you, I have to go get ready for my audition."

With that, she walked over towards Quinn and Finn, who were talking quietly.

"Erm, Quinn?" she said, making them both jump. Finn smiled at her, but Quinn gave him a look and he quickly looked away.

"Look Rachel, I hate to hurt your feelings, but we already have plenty of people in glee, and we really need another lead singer, not just another background singer. And to be a lead singer, you have to be as good as me, which we all know is impossible for a girl like you, so why don't you spare yourself the embarrassment of being turned down and just leave now. I'm sure Mr Schue will understand"

"Well, actually, you see, my dream is to be a Broadway star, so being turned down now would be great practice for the hardships to come. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to audition nonetheless."

Rachel was shocked at the sudden change in Quinn's attitude, as well as the hostile look in her eyes.

"Oh. Well, okay then, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She muttered under her breath, making Finn chuckle.

"Finn? Man, you're so immature sometimes. I didn't even say anything funny." Said Quinn, flabbergasted.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Anyway, Rachel, if you want to go backstage, I'll come tell you when everyone is ready."

"Yeah sure, thanks."

Quinn walked off in the direction of the others, but Finn turned to Rachel and whispered, "Break a leg, Rach", before turning and following his girlfriend. Taking a deep breath, Rachel turned and walked over to the door leading backstage.

**Please review! I had seven last chapter, and I only asked for five, so I'm going to be pushy and say I won't update until I get ten! Thanks guys! You rock! **


	5. Jar of Hearts

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm glad so many people like the story! I love writing it, so I'm glad people like to read it too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri. I do own a Glee DVD Box Set and a Christina Perri CD though!**

Chapter 5

"Psst, Rachel, you're on!" came Quinn's voice from the other side of the door.

"Thanks."

She stepped through the curtains and walked confidently over to the microphone.

"Hey, everyone, I'm Rachel, and I'm going to sing Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri."

"Are you sure, Rachel? I mean, that's quite a difficult song, especially for an amateur." Said the teacher, presumably Mr Schue, as the other kids referred to him.

"I agree, sir, but with all due respect, I think you'll find that I am no amateur."

And with that, she started singing.

_**No I can't take one more step towards you**_

'_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

_**And don't you know I'm not you're ghost anymore**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live half a life**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting you're jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

_**But I have grown too strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**I learned to live half a life**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

_**Running round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting you're jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

'_**Cause you broke all you're promises**_

_**And now you're back**_

_**You don't get to get me back**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**Don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

She finished the song and everyone was silent. Then Finn stood up and started to clap. And suddenly, they were all clapping. And then they were all running down onto the stage to hug her and say how good she was.

"Well," said Mr Schue, eyes wide and brimming with tears, "I think we've found our new lead singer for glee club!"

The only person who wasn't celebrating was Quinn Fabray.

"But, Mr Schue, she was, erm, well, she may be able to sing, but Finn is our only lead male vocal. And I bet she can't sing with Finn like I can."

"Well then, we'll just have to find that out, then, won't we? Okay guys, this week's assignment is to do duets, boy/girl duets. We have the right amount. In fact, to stop arguments, we'll have Mike and Tina, Artie and Brittany, Finn and Rachel, Puck and Quinn, Sam and Santana, Kurt and Mercedes, Blaine and Lauren. No arguments."

"But sir," cried Kurt, "me and 'Cedes are friends and all, but our voices are just too different to put together here. It's like chocolate and caviar. They're both delicious on their own, but put them together and it's pretty horrible."

"That's the point guys. I want us to have to look hard to find a song to suit both of your voices. None of the pairs I've put you in would usually suit. Which is why it's your job to make them suit. Just give it a go."

"But Mr Schue, does this mean that me and Finn aren't doing a duet for sectionals this year?" asked Quinn.

"Well, if Finn and Rachel sound as good together as Rachel sounds on her own, it's a possibility."

"But, me and Finn always do a duet together, in every contest."

"And how many times have we gotten further than Sectionals, Quinn? I think it's time for a change. And maybe it's also time for a change in team captain too. I said I would do it on talent, and it looks like we may have to have a sing off, for the first time since you guys joined the school."

Face turning bright red, Quinn was too stunned to talk. And although he really wanted to stay, Finn knew that as her boyfriend it was his job to get her out of there before she exploded.

"Okay, see you later guys. We're going to take off early." He said.

"Bye Finn, see you Quinn." They all replied.

Sighing, Finn turned around and took Quinn's hand. This was going to be a long ride home.

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I got 12, so this time I'm going to ask for 14 before I post the next chapter... Please review! :D**


	6. No Air

**Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't post another chapter until I had 14 reviews, but I decided that was unfair to those who did take the time to review, and I've had seven reviews, which is a pretty decent amount, so from now on I'm only going to wait until I've had five reviews before publishing the next chapters. I hope people don't mind that, if anyone has any problems with it don't hesitate to PM me about it! **

**I just couldn't wait to read your reviews to this chapter, since it's the first chapter with any real hinting towards Finchel... I'll say no more! Just read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or No Air by Jordin Sparks ft Chris Brown. I do love them both though, although I hate Chris Brown, he's a twat.**

Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Finn spent as much time with Rachel as he could. He walked her to classes once or twice he even gave her a ride home. Of course, he had to spend a lot of time with Quinn to make up for it, as he really didn't want a repeat of the berating she had given him that day at glee club. He had been so relieved when Rachel interrupted them, and then when Quinn was being horrible to Rachel, he wanted so much to yell at Quinn, but Rachel was holding her own pretty well. He had really hoped that Rachel would be a good singer, and he knew she was amazing. She was better so much better than Quinn, and the other glee girls, it was unbelievable. And he was going to get to sing with her.

"Finn!" he heard Rachel's voice, and smiled, before he turned around.

"Hey Rach. What's up?"

"We only have two more days until we have to sing together for glee. Do you want to practice? The auditorium's free."

Finn smiled at her enthusiasm, and nodded. Linking his arm through hers, they started to walk to the auditorium. But Quinn stopped them.

"Hi guys," she said icily, "Finn, please can I talk to you over here for a moment. Sorry to steal my boyfriend away from you Rachel, but this will only take a minute."

Smiling at Rachel apologetically, he walked over to the lockers with Quinn.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? You know, everyone's talking about how you and Rachel are secretly dating behind my back, and I know that it isn't true, but you sure aren't doing much to prevent the rumours."

"Quinn, calm down. Me and Rachel are just friends, and if people don't realise that I'm totally in love with you, then they're just idiots. But Rachel and I have to do this song together for glee club, but things keep getting in the way and we just end up mucking around."

"Things like what, exactly?"

"Things like you, Quinn. Now, are you done yelling at me? Can I go practice with Rach? Or would you like to come watch us practice?"

"No, thanks, I'd rather not hear her screeching again, thank you very much. I don't know how you cope."

"Oh shut up Quinn, we both know that she's an amazing singer, at least, she's a whole lot better than anyone in glee, and yes, that's including you. So stop being so mean to her. It's petty and rude and I really don't like you when you're like this."

With that Quinn turned and stomped off, leaving Finn feeling guilty, but at the same time glad he could finally go practice this with Rachel.

"Hey," she said shakily, "I couldn't help but overhear, and I'm sorry about causing trouble between you and Quinn. Once we've done this song, I swear I'll stay away from you."

"Oh, no no, please don't, it's not your fault. You're my friend, nothing more, but Quinn can't seem to accept that I'm not cheating on her every time I speak to another girl."

Rachel felt a slight pang of sadness when he said that she was just his friend, but she knew in her heart that she'd got here too late, and he was with Quinn, and he loved Quinn, so she didn't have a chance.

"Okay, if you're sure. Shall we go, then?"

"Yup. C'mon, before someone gets there before us."

They got to the auditorium, and Rachel went straight into business mode.

"Okay, so, I was thinking we could sing 'No Air', by Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks, if you know it. It's got great solos, and harmonies too, so it will highlight perfectly how well or not well our voices go together."

"Erm, yeah, I know the song, so, what, shall we just sing and see what happens?"

"That sounds good to me."

_**Rachel**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**If I should die before I wake**_

_**It's cause you took my breath away**_

_**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**_

_**Finn**_

_**I'm here alone didn't wanna leave**_

_**My heart won't move it's incomplete**_

_**Wish there was a way that I could make you understand**_

_**Rachel**_

_**But how do you expect me**_

_**To live alone with just me**_

'_**Cause my world revolves around you it's so**_

_**Hard for me to breathe**_

_**Both**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live can't breathe with no air**_

_**It's how I feel when I know you ain't there**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

_**Finn**_

_**Got me out her in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gonna be without me**_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

_**It's no air no air**_

_**Both**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**Finn**_

_**I walked I ran I jumped I flew**_

_**Right off the ground to float to you**_

_**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**_

_**Rachel**_

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside**_

_**You took my breath but I survived**_

_**I don't know how but I don't even care**_

_**Rachel**_

_**But how do you expect me**_

_**To live alone with just me**_

_**Cause my world revolves around you**_

_**It's so hard for me to breathe**_

_**Both**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live can't breathe with no air**_

_**It's how I feel when I know you ain't there**_

_**It's no air no air**_

_**Finn**_

_**Get me out here in the water so deep**_

_**(so deep)**_

_**Tell me how you gonna be without me**_

_**(Without me yeahh)**_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

_**It's no air**_

_**Rachel**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**Finn**_

_**No more**_

_**Both**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live can't breathe with no air**_

_**It's how I feel when I know you ain't there**_

_**Finn**_

_**No breathing**_

_**(No breathing)**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**(So deep)**_

_**Tell me how you gonna be without me**_

_**(Without me yeahh)**_

_**If you ain't her I just can't breathe**_

_**Both**_

_**It's no air no air**_

They finished the song and somehow had managed to end up right next to each other. Finn would only have to move his head slightly and they would be kissing. It was so tempting, he couldn't resist, leaning forward, 'till they were only a hair's breadth apart, when…

"No! I'm sorry, Finn, I-I can't. I can live with Quinn hating me for being your friend, but I couldn't live with myself if I gave her a real reason to hate me. I'm better than that. We're both better than that. A-and besides, I have a boyfriend. I can't cheat, I 'm sorry Finn, I just can't."

Finn had been in a sort of daze, but woke up when he heard her say that.

"You have a boyfriend? Who is he? How do I not know about this? Surely it would be all over school?"

"Well, he doesn't go here. I met him in New York last year, he was with his school's glee club for the Nationals competition."

"What's his name?"

"Jesse. Jesse St James. He goes to Carmel High; he's in their glee club, vocal something-or-other."

"Adrenaline," said Finn, stunned into silence, "Vocal Adrenaline. Our arch nemesis."

"Oh."

Rachel got the feeling that things had suddenly got more complicated between them.

**Please review! Please please please please!**


	7. Jesse St James

Chapter 7

Quinn noticed that in the couple of days after she had talked to Finn a second time, he had been spending a lot less time with Rachel, only really talking to her in glee. Of course, they nailed the song, and even Quinn had to admit that Rachel and Finn rocked that duet. Maybe the two of them singing together would help them win for once. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Hey, Rachel, look I've noticed that Finn's been avoiding you since I talked to him on Tuesday, and I thought I'd let you know that it's nothing to do with what I said. Maybe you said or did something to make him uncomfortable, I mean, I wouldn't be surprised. Most girls do try to come on to Finn at some point, but he would never be unfaithful to me. I just thought I'd tell you not to try and talk to him. He might get upset."

Rachel, who had been doodling in her notebook at the time, rolled her eyes and said,

"Look Quinn, I am not a robot sent by the secret service to steal your boyfriend from you. As much as you may wish it, the world does not revolve around you, and not everyone is out to get you. I didn't try to kiss Finn, or do anything of the sort, so you can just forget it. I guess we were only really friends because of the duet, and other than that, we really don't have that much in common."

The reality was, Rachel was sure that Finn hated her because of Jesse, and maybe he regretted trying to kiss her. Most guys would, especially if they were dating someone as gorgeous as Quinn.

"Okay, if you're sure. But I'd rather you didn't talk to him anyway if possible. He really doesn't need any distractions at the moment."

"Oh for God's sake, Quinn, if you must know, we were talking and I told Finn that I was dating Jesse St James, from Carmel High, and I'm pretty sure he hates me for it, as everyone will now. But, look, on the bright side, I'll probably be forced to leave glee club now, so you can have Finn all to yourself, whom you had anyway, but you're so obsessed with controlling him that he can't even have friends that are girls because you get jealous. So congrats, Quinn, you've destroyed my hopes of having at least one place where I fit in here, and Finn's hopes of having one friend who wasn't a guy."

With that, she turned and marched out of the auditorium, leaving the rest of the club reeling from the shock of her outburst. Finn was the first to break the silence.

"Way to go, Quinn, now we've lost our only hopes of winning something in this school, and Rachel's lost a place where she truly belongs and you've lost a boyfriend."

"W-w-what? You're breaking up with me? Because of her?"

"No Quinn, I'm breaking up with you because of your controlling attitude. You may have been my girlfriend, but that didn't give you the right to decide who my friends are. Only I can decide that."

Then he ran off to find Rachel and make sure she was okay.

He found her in the parking lot, curled up in a ball, sobbing. Kneeling beside her, he awkwardly put his arm around her and she automatically leant into his side, before realising who it was and jumping up, wiping her eyes with her fists.

"What do you want Finn?" she said coldly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, is all. Is that a crime nowadays?"

"No, but I think it is to Quinn."

"Well, then, that's just tough luck to Quinn. She can go find a new guy to torture."

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with Quinn, Rach."

"What! Why?"

"Because she's a controlling freak who thinks that, as my girlfriend, she has the right to rule my life. It just took you saying it to make me realise it."

"Oh. Well then I guess this would be a good time to tell you that I haven't been dating Jesse for months now. I just said that because I didn't want you to think that I didn't like you."

"Well that's good news."

"Why?"

"Because that means I can do this."

And he kissed her. And she kissed him back.


	8. Fighting

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I can't reply to them because of this safety thing on my computer, but I am glad you all like it and please PM me if you have any advice, that still works! :D**

**Glad you like the story! Please keep reviewing! 5 more and I'll update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. Sadly.**

Chapter 8

Finn drove Rachel home, and she walked into the house beaming. Her dads gave her a confused look, but said nothing. They both knew it was best to leave her alone when she was like this unless they wanted to be on the receiving end of an hours-long monologue of what made her so happy. But they both assumed it had something to do with the boy in the car she got out of.

Rachel went up to her bedroom and turned on her computer. She checked her Facebook, which she hadn't done since she left New York, and accepted thirty-seven friend requests from people at McKinley. She couldn't help but feel astonished at how many people had added her. She didn't realise how popular she was already. Everyone seemed to know her name, and she hadn't been slushied, as people did to the geeks and weirdoes at McKinley.

And now she was dating Finn Hudson. She had said she wanted to keep it quiet for a little while, as she didn't want to look like a rebound, but Finn didn't want to lie about it so they compromised. They weren't going to deliberately look like they weren't together, but they wouldn't kiss or hug or even flirt in public.

She searched Finn Hudson, and it came up with lots of options, but the ones that had photos weren't her Finn and the ones that didn't she couldn't tell. So she decided to call him.

"Hello?" came Finn's slightly muffled voice.

"Hey, Finn, it's Rachel."

"Oh, hey. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just wanted to know if you had a Facebook account. And I guess it would be nice to talk to you."

"I've only just dropped you off. Then again, who wouldn't miss the mighty Finn Hudson? And nope, I don't have a Facebook account. I guess I never really saw the point ."

"Oh, okay then, I guess I'll just have to talk to you on the phone then."

"Great, although I'd prefer to talk to you in person. You busy tomorrow? There's a great restaurant a little way away, and it's got live entertainment on a Saturday, so I thought I'd take you for a first date."

"No, I'm not busy, but I think we should take things slow Finn. Maybe we could go on a first date next weekend. I mean, if it's the closest place to take your date on a Saturday, surely there would be loads of people there? Wouldn't you rather not be seen on a date with someone else the day after you break up with your girlfriend?"

"I suppose it would be kind of mean to Quinn. But she deserves it."

"Finn!" she gasped, exasperated, "how can you say that? No-one deserves that kind of humiliation. Not even Quinn."

"But she's been humiliating me ever since we first started going out!" he protested.

"And you didn't deserve that, but she didn't really realise that she was humiliating you. Hell, even you didn't even realise she was humiliating you until today!"

"What are you trying to say? That I should just forget about everything that she's ever done to me because she didn't realise she was humiliating me? That's dumb even for you, Rachel."

Finn regretted that as soon as it left his mouth, but he knew she was right and all the emotion he had been feeling since realising how stupid he had been with Quinn came tumbling out and he had no power to stop it.

"Did you just call me dumb?"

"I don't know, Rach! Maybe you should break up with me, so that I can go back out with Quinn, since you're obviously so convinced that I should just forgive her."

"Shut. Up. I don't know what I was thinking, but falling in lo- I mean going out with you was the biggest mistake I ever made. Goodbye Finn. See you around."

And then Finn was left alone, staring open-mouthed at an empty phone, wondering what the hell was wrong with him that he ended up broken up with two girls in one day.


	9. Whipped

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on teh last chapter, I'm glad you liked it! Sorry about the drama, but it wouldn't be the same without it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter 9

"Hey, Finn!"

Finn turned to see Puck chasing after him.

"What's up, man?"

"I hear you dumped Quinn to make out with Rachel. Nice one man, although I did say she was mine. You gotta respect the dibs, man. But I'll let you off just this once, I suppose. What happened?"

"Look, I didn't just dump Quinn so I could make out with Rachel. I dumped Quinn because she's a spoilt control freak who was ruining my life and maybe I only realised that because of Rachel, and things to do with Rachel, but the truth is, I really like Rach, okay, more than I ever liked Quinn, and I guess I just felt this connection. Like we were meant to be or something, and when Quinn tried to tell me that I couldn't be friends with Rachel if I was dating her, I guess that the thought of losing Rachel just hurt more than the thought of losing Quinn."

"Well, that's great and everything, but it's not what Quinn is telling everyone."

"Quinn can say what she likes, but at the end of the day the fact is, she gave me a choice, and I made that choice. I just didn't choose her. She needs to accept that and move on."

"Well, it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon, but anyway, are you dating Rachel now? Like, properly dating, or just making out because you can?"

"Well, we were, but I sorta screwed it up."

"What? How? Since last night? Even I can't screw it up with a girl that fast! Hell, I can't even _screw_ a girl that fast! "

"Shut up, Puck. Look, I don't even know what happened, we were just talking, and she basically said that I should forgive Quinn, and I called her dumb, and she dumped me. Not in that way, I didn't even mean to say it, it just popped up, and I feel terrible, but I don't want to insult her even more by making up excuses, because the truth is, I really, really like her, and I just got so nervous, but I'm not sure I want her to know that I like her that much, or she might feel like I'm moving too fast or something and I don't want to end up hurting her."

"Look, Finn, I'm not an agony aunt, but if you ask me, you're whipped. Completely and utterly whipped. And, though I have never actually experienced it, I've seen what it does to guys. You need to do everything in your power to get this girl, because if you don't, it'll drive you mad."

"You think I'm in love with her?"

"No, I think you're whipped."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Well, yeah, but we're guys. Guys don't fall in love. We get whipped."

"Got it. So you think I'm in love with Rachel?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, you're acting like it. I think you should go get her. If she likes you half as much as you like her, you're set. And if she, dare I say it, is in love with you too, you guys can just get married and have seven kids and before you know it you'll be old and grey and you can sit there together and say gushy stuff until the day you die while I spend my life as a bachelor and sleep with all sorts of exotic women and die young and look HAWT in my coffin."

"Way to make me feel better, dude. Although, surprisingly, it does make me feel better."

"Really? Well, I wasn't trying to make you feel better, but hey, I guess I'm just that awesome, eh?"

"Yeah, sure you are."

"Okay, so enough of all this talk of love and stuff. Did you watch the game last night?"

"Yeah, it was terrible man, I mean, c'mon, Winters was trying to be Quarterback when everyone knows he's best at playing wide receiver. It was embarrassing."

"Yeah, I know, and did you see their linebackers? I mean really, how stupid can you get?"

"Yeah, we could have beaten them, and that's saying something, considering the only time we ever won any games was when we had a guy in a wheelchair on the team."

"Ah, good times, man, good times."

"C'mon, we're going to be late for class."

Unfortunately for Finn, a certain blonde cheerleader had been stood between to lockers, hidden so that the boys couldn't see her, but she could hear every word they said. And she didn't like what she heard.

**Please review! 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! :D**


	10. Too Young

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best! In answer to Bella's question, they're about 16/17, but I'm not sure what grade that is :D I hope you like the chapter, although I must say, it was pretty hard to write! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line. Sadly.**

Chapter 10

"Rachel!" came Kurt's sing song voice from behind her.

"Hi Kurt! What's up?" she smiled widely, and Kurt grinned back.

"Hey! I just wanted to say, you're a really talented singer. I know you've been here for ages now, but I haven't really had time to speak to you, and I didn't want you to think that I was purposely ignoring you or anything."

"Oh, well, thanks! I didn't think you were ignoring me, but I had noticed that you hadn't even attempted to speak to me. I just assumed you were shy."

"Me, shy? Nah, I just never got the chance."

"Look, I need to ask you something. Everyone in Glee has been purposely ignoring you."

"What? I mean, I noticed that people were talking to me less, but I didn't realise it was deliberate. Why are they ignoring me?" Rachel wasn't used to people not liking her, so it came as a shock to her.

"Well, they're all angry that you're dating Jesse St James."

"What? Oh, that! Well, could you inform them that, yes, I was dating Jesse, but that ended months ago, and I only brought it up because- well, that's not important. The important part is that I'm sorry I lied to everyone, but I don't want there to be bad blood."

"Oh, okay then! I'll make sure they all get the message before rehearsal tonight." Rachel smiled, relieved that Kurt wasn't angry. He was a nice guy, and she really didn't want him to hate her.

"Bye Kurt!" she called after him as he skipped down the hall towards his next class.

She turned, still smiling, to start walking to her next class, but ended up sprawled on the floor.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" she shouted, before looking up and realising that it was Finn.

"Sorry Rach." He smiled slightly, but she just glared at him.

"You know, you really need to stop knocking me over, Finn." She stood, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Rachel, please don't walk away! I need to talk to you! I was an idiot, I know, and I didn't mean what I said. It just came out. You were right, I was being an asshole about Quinn, and then I was an even bigger asshole to you. I'm really, truly sorry. I need you back, Rachel."

"You don't need me, Finn. We've known each other two weeks! You can't need me!" she said, still angry at him.

"I know! That's what makes this so weird! I think I'm in love with you, Rachel. I don't know how, or why, but when I'm around you, I feel complete. Yes, it's cheesy, but I feel like I'm a jigsaw puzzle, and you're my missing piece. Without you, I'm not whole."

"Cut the crap, Finn! You can't be in love with me! We're teenagers! What you're feeling, it's called lust. That's all it is, Finn. You can't fall in love in two weeks! It's not possible!" she shouted, getting more worked up with every passing second. People were staring at this point.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Finn asked, quietly. Hearing her say those things hurt him. A lot.

"I used to, Finn, but not anymore. Look, you're a nice guy, and I like you. But I feel like we rushed into things. Obviously, we're not right for each other, since we had our first fight within hours of being together, and it was big enough for us to break up over!"

"Rachel, please don't say that." Finn whispered. He hurt worse than he had ever hurt before.

"Why not, Finn? It's the truth. I've been hurt before, and I don't want to be hurt again. Before I came here, I promised myself no boys. Yet, within two weeks, I was dating you. Then you hurt me. Sure, it wasn't that bad, and I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it. But that doesn't change things. I want to be friends, Finn. But I can't be anything more. I left New York because someone broke my heart. I'm not going to be driven away from here as well."

"So there's no chance?" Finn sighed, close to tears.

"We can be friends, Finn. I want to be friends. But I can't be anything more. I'm sorry."

And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving Finn no less in love than he was before. Only now, he was more determined, too. More determined to convince Rachel that he wasn't going to hurt her. Determined to win her back, whatever the cost.

**Pwease Review!**


	11. Love Advice

**Hey guys! I know I haven't had 5 reviews for the last chapter yet, but I want to get this published as fast as possible, so I thought I'd update. Please keep reviewing, constructive critcism is appreciated (and probably needed), so thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :D**

Chapter 11

Finn knew that Rachel would not be easy to convince. He knew he would have to work hard, and it would take a lot of effort, but he was 100% willing to do anything for her. But he needed some advice, since he was rubbish at the whole ''romance' side of dating. Something Quinn had told him often.

"Hey, Puck! Can I ask you something?" Finn knew Puck wasn't the best person to go to for love advice, in fact, he was probably the worst, but he was his best mate, and maybe he would come through for him.

"Sure. Is this about Berry? You need help getting into her pants? 'Cause I can give you a few pointers." Or maybe not.

"You know what? Never mind. See you at practice Puckerman." He faked a grin the jogged down the hall. Who else could he ask? No-one on the football team, they'd take the piss out of him for going soft. None of the cheerio's, they were mad at him for hurting Quinn. And the glee club kids were all mad at Rachel for lying. Except Kurt… Grinning for real this time, he headed for the auditorium, hoping Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine had decided to practice this lunch.

When he reached the room, he heard Blaine's voice from outside the door, singing 'Teenage Dream'. He'd never thought about it before, but he wondered if maybe they should give Blaine a solo for Sectionals; he was a pretty awesome singer.

"Blaine? Kurt? You in here?" he shouted, waving when they looked up at him.

"What's up Hudson? You looking for Rachel?" asked Kurt, while Blaine signalled for the band to stop.

"Nah. I was looking for you."

"Well, you want me to leave?" asked Blaine, and Finn felt bad immediately.

"No, no! Stay! I need some love advice, and I couldn't think of anyone who would know how to be romantic and wasn't angry with me or Rachel."

"Oh. Okay then…" Kurt looked sceptical, but Blaine just smiled.

"Okay, so, what happened? I heard there was a big showdown in the hall earlier, but I didn't get the details."

"Well, basically, I said something to offend Rachel last night, so she dumped me, then I tried to apologize at lunch, and I told her I love her, but she said all this crap about being too young, and being hurt before, so she didn't want to risk being hurt again. Then she said she wanted to be friends, and walked off."

"Whoa. Sounds to me like you really screwed up, mate." Blaine smiled sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on the taller boys shoulder, although it looked pretty odd since his hand was almost above his head when he did so.

"Yeah, I know. But so did some other guy, and I think that is he, whoever he is, hadn't broke her heart, she wouldn't be so stubborn now."

"Well, sounds like the first thing you need to do is find out who the hell hurt her and what they did, so you can be sure to never do the same thing." Kurt cut in.

"Yeah, I suppose. But how do you suggest I do that?"

"Well, you could always ask her. I mean, you're friends now, right?"

"Right. I think." He frowned, confused.

"Well, friends tell friends their secrets, right?"

"I guess…"

"What do you mean, you 'guess'? Have you never told a friend all your greatest secrets?"

"In case you didn't notice, I'm a guy. We don't really tend to do that."

"Well, in case you didn't notice, we're guys too, and we do!" Kurt half-yelled, offended.

"No, that's not what I meant!" cried Finn, shocked at his own stupidity.

"Calm down Kurt! Its fine Finn, he's just in one of those moods. We understand, it would be kind of awkward trying to talk to Puck, or one of the other football players, about private stuff."

"Yeah, exactly." Finn sighed, relieved that he hadn't made enemies of the two guys who might actually be able to help him.

"Okay, so, my advice would be to spend a little time with her, build up her trust again, _as friends, _then ask her about it. But Finn, this is going to take a little while. You're going to have to be patient."

"No worries. I don't care how long it takes."

"Good. We've got to get to class now. See you later. You coming Kurt?" said Blaine, gathering up his sheet music before the two boys left the auditorium, leaving Finn behind with only his thoughts and a piano for company.

**Please review! Pretty please!**


	12. Just Friends

**Hey guys! A treat for you; two updates in one day! Hope you liked the last chapter, and this one! Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line! :D**

Chapter 12

Although he now knew what he had to do, he was still struggling. Sat in his bedroom, phone in hand, he was trying to gather up the courage to call Rachel. Holding his breath, he finally pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" came Rachel's voice from the other end. Finn released the breath he had been holding, smiling at the sound.

"Hey, Rachel, how are you doing?" he asked her shakily.

"Good, thanks Finn. Look, if you're going to ask me about what happened at lunch…"

"No! I mean, if you want to talk about it, that's fine, I'm all ears, but that isn't why I called."

"Oh. Okay, then." Rachel sounded confused and a little shocked, and Finn cringed at the thought that she immediately assumed he wanted to know about it. Well, he did, but he wasn't planning to just ask her outright.

"Look, I know you don't want to date, and I respect that. But I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies on Saturday. You know, as friends?" he smiled slightly, crossing his fingers.

"Look, Finn, I know you mean well, but-"

"No, Rachel, really, I want to be friends. And friends go to the movies together, right? You can even bring someone else if you want to. Or we don't have to go to the movies. We could go bowling, or just have a coffee…"

"Okay, Finn." She sighed, secretly relieved that he didn't just give up.

"Please, Rach-wait, did you say yes?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. We can go to the movies. I mean, I would invite a friend, but I don't really have many."

"Are you sure? I mean, we could ask Kurt. You two are friends, right?"

"Yeah, but then he would want to bring Blaine, and then it would feel like a double date, and it would get awkward."

"Oh, I guess. So, what movie do you want to see then?"

"Surprise me. Oh, by the way, don't even try to pay for my ticket."

"What? But the guy always pays!" he argued. Finn, unlike most of his friends, thought it was his duty as a guy to pay for everything.

"No, the guy always pays on a date. This isn't a date, so I'll pay for myself. Really, Finn, when a guy pays for me, I feel like I'm on a date, and if I feel like it's a date, I'll be uncomfortable."

"Okay. You can pay for yourself. But I'm buying the popcorn. Deal?"

"Deal." She giggled, making his heart flip. He loved the sound of her giggle.

"Okay. See you in school."

"Bye!"

He hung up, then lay back on his bed, smiling widely. Finally, he was making some progress. It may have only been a couple of days, but it felt like forever since that perfect first, (and at the moment, last), kiss with Rachel.

He dreamed of Rachel that night. And it was the best dream he had had for a long time.

**Please review! I'll update faster if you review! :D**


	13. Confrontation

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! Please review again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line, sadly...**

Chapter 13

Rachel was happier than she had been for a while. Sure, in only two and a half weeks she had had her heart broken, made an enemy of the most popular girl in school, and alienated half the Glee club by lying to them. But she had also made a few friends, had one sort-of boyfriend, even if it did only last a few hours, and was now going to the movies with said guy as 'friends'. Okay, so none of that really sounds all that great, but nonetheless, Rachel couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Walking into her Spanish class, she was surprised when it wasn't Mr Schue, Spanish and Glee teacher that greeted her. Instead, it was a smiling blonde woman, who introduced herself as Miss Holiday.

"Okay class! Get to work!" she smiled, before grabbing a book from the desk and opening it, perching on the corner of the desk. As she took her seat, Rachel couldn't help but wonder how she managed to sit like that and not fall off.

Realising that she had missed the introduction, she turned to her neighbour to ask them what she had to do. Unfortunately, her neighbour was Mercedes Jones, who was currently angry at Rachel for lying to her and the rest of the Glee club about dating Jesse St James.

"What?" she snapped, clearly not happy to be interrupted in the middle of an angry rant about her little brother's latest escapade, which she had been blamed for.

"Erm, sorry, I was late. I was wondering what the assignment was?"

"You should have been here on time." Mercedes smirked, turning back to her friend. Luckily, this friend happened to be Blaine, who, like his boyfriend Kurt, had forgiven Rachel for the lie.

"Page 37, exercise 4 in the textbook." He smiled at her, and she grinned back thankfully.

Turning to the right page, she began work on the question, but had only written two words when Miss Holiday called her name. She looked up, to see Quinn Fabray stood next to the substitute, smirking evilly.

"Yes miss?"

"Miss Fabray tells me that you are needed at the office. If you're not back in ten minutes, I'll be expecting an email to explain why."

"Sure Miss. Let me just grab my stuff." She said, nervously packing her things into her bag and walking around the desks towards the door. Quinn followed her out ,grabbing her wrist tightly as soon as the door swung shut.

"Ow! What the hell Quinn? Let go!" she shouted, shocked by the angry look on the blonde girl's face.

"Not until you promise you won't run off." She hissed.

"Quinn, I need to go to the office!"

"No you don't. I made that up because I needed to speak to you. Now promise you won't run off, and I'll let go."

"I promise, now let go Quinn, you're hurting me!"

"Good. You deserve it, you boyfriend-stealing bitch."

"What?" Rachel gasped. No-one had ever called her that before.

"You heard me. You think you can just waltz in here, pretending to be all innocent, and sweet, and kind, when really all you want to do is ruin my life and steal everything important to me. You may have fooled everyone else, but I see right through you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't even try it. I heard Finn talking to Puck about how you made your move on him right after I broke up with him."

"What are you talking about? First of all, _he _broke up with _you._ Second, he kissed me, not the other way around. And if you heard the whole conversation, surely he mentioned the fact that I _dumped him!"_

"Well, I-"

"And you know why I dumped him, Quinn? Because of you! I won't go into detail, but we were fighting about you, and he called me something, and I dumped him. And did you somehow miss the showdown between the two of us in the hall yesterday at lunch? That was me telling him that I wouldn't go back out with him!"

"Oh. Wait, why were you fighting over me?"

"Oh, he said something about how you deserved to be humiliated, and I got mad, and then he said that it was 'dumb even for me'."

"So, technically, you dumped him because he insulted you."

"We wouldn't even have had the argument if I hadn't defended you, Quinn."

She sighed, then smiled weakly.

"I guess. Sorry, I know I overreacted. I don't know why, I guess I've just been really emotional lately. Ever since- never mind." She blushed, and turned away, but not before Rachel noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Quinn? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to smile, but Rachel could tell she was upset.

"No, Quinn, you're not. C'mon, let's go somewhere more private."

"Don't you need to get back to class?"

"Screw that, this is more important."

"Why would you do this? You should hate me. I've been nothing but horrible to you since you got here."

"That's not true. You were nice to me when I first met you. Besides, what am I supposed to do, just leave you here? I want to be your friend Quinn. Although, I guess I've already ruined any chances of that, but I guess I can settle for frenemies."

"Don't be stupid. I'm willing to forget this and be friends if you are."

"Okay then. So, friends?"

"Friends." Quinn nodded, smiled a little, and then proceeded to burst into tears.

**Please review! Reviews are what makes me keep writing! :D**


	14. Bathroom Confession

**Thanks for the reviews guys!** **Im glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too, I loved writing it, its my fave so far! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Chapter 14

Trying to comfort the distraught teenager while also looking out for teachers on the way to the girl's bathroom was a pretty demanding task, but Rachel was used to demanding tasks. Finally reaching the bathroom, she pushed the door open and dragged Quinn inside.

Grabbing a handful of paper towels, she helped the girl clean up her mascara-streaked face. She had stopped crying, but was still letting out the occasional sob. When she finally calmed down, Rachel spoke.

"So, I'm guessing you weren't crying like that because you're so happy I'm your friend?"

"I wish it were that simple. But no, I'm not crying because I'm happy. I'm the opposite of happy. I'm terrified. My life is ruined!" she cried, breaking out in a fresh round of tears, although not so bad this time.

"Aw, c'mon Quinn! It can't be that bad." She grinned, trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh, trust me, it is. No, actually, it's worse!"

"Well, I don't want to pry, but do you want to tell me what it is?" Rachel smiled, hoping that Quinn would be willing to share. She wanted to help, but she could only do so much if she didn't know what was wrong.

"You're not going to tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not! I would never do that, Quinn, not if it's important to you."

"I know. I guess I just feel bad, considering that if roles were reversed, I would. After what I did to you, I'd do anything to get revenge."

"I'm sure you wouldn't. You may not realise, but you're a really nice person Quinn. When you want to be, I mean. Sometimes, you can be a bitch."

"You mean most of the time."

"Yeah." That got a smile out of Quinn, albeit a small one.

"So, you still want to know what's wrong?" she sighed, and Rachel frowned.

"I only want to know if you want to tell me. I don't want to pressure you into telling me."

"No, no, I trust you. And I can't tell anyone else. You may find this hard to believe, but you're probably my best friend at this school."

"What? But what about all the Cheerio's? And the Glee kids?"

"I'm the Queen Bee, but that doesn't mean people like me. Actually, most people hate me. They just put up with me because I'm pretty and popular. Not for long now though."

"Why not?"

"Because I think I'm pregnant."

Rachel felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. All she could do was stare at Quinn in shock.

"Is it-is he-is Finn the father?" she finally managed to choke out.

"No. No Rachel, that's the problem. I mean, I can't be sure, but my period's late, I've been having really bad mood swings, I've put on weight, and this morning I woke up and had to run to the bathroom to throw up!"

"But if you're already having morning sickness, and putting on weight, you must have been pregnant for a while. Meaning you got pregnant while you were dating Finn. So if Finn wasn't the father…Quinn, who did you cheat on Finn with?"

"It was Puck! He got me drunk, and I just so happened to feel fat, and ugly that day. All he had to do was keep the alcohol coming, and compliment me a couple times. I've regretted it ever since, but even more so now."

"I am so sorry Quinn, I really am."

"Don't be. It was my mistake. In fact, I should be thanking you. You haven't run off to tell everyone."

"And I'm not going to. Although I think you should tell your parents. And Puck, if he ever stops being a perverted dick long enough for you to have a real conversation with him." She muttered.

"I'm guessing you've had a couple run-ins with him yourself then?" smiled Quinn.

"Yeah, but forget about me. Do you want to take a test, or go to see a doctor?"

"Well, I know I'm pregnant, but a test would be good. I can't go to the doctor though. And I definitely can't tell my parents. At least, not yet."

"Okay. Don't worry Quinn. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Rachel. You have no idea how much that means." Quinn leant forward to hug Rachel, but was interrupted by the bell signalling the end of class.

**Please review!**


	15. Santana

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! It means a lot! Im glad you all like the story xx :D**

Chapter 15

As soon as she heard the bell ring, Quinn disappeared into a cubicle, most likely to clean up her face before anybody saw her and knew she had been crying. Rachel slipped her compact under the door, earning a hushed 'thank you' from Quinn from the other side.

"…going to kill her. She called the office and they said they never sent anyone to get her, and when we left Miss Holiday was dead angry, practically had smoke coming out her ear-hey Rachel!" Brittany stopped, blushing bright red when she realised that the person she was gossiping about had heard almost every word.

"Hi Brittany." Rachel shot her a venomous smile making the blonde cheerio shiver.

"I wasn't-I mean…Miss Holiday is mad at you." She stated, at a loss of what else to say.

"Figured."

"Why did you disappear?" came Santana's voice from behind her.

"There was something I had to deal with. A…a friend needed me."

"Really? Where is she then?"

"She's, erm…" Rachel wasn't sure Quinn wanted people to know they had made up, but luckily Quinn chose that moment to exit the toilets. She nodded curtly at Rachel, and then turned to Santana and Brittany.

"I had a little bit of a breakdown. I wanted help from someone whose definition of a crisis isn't running out of mascara."

"That is actually a very tragic occurrence. If Santana doesn't have mascara, she'd scare all the seventh graders." Said Brittany. Santana scowled, but said nothing. Rachel was convinced the two girls were more than friends, since if it had been anybody else saying that, they would be on the floor, most likely unconscious, by now.

"Please don't talk Britt. Quinn, what the hell? We're supposed to be your best friends! Why go to her instead of us?"

"If you must know, I originally wanted to beat her up for stealing my boyfriend. But never mind, that's none of your business. What matters is the fact that you guys are the worst friends in the world. You are always talking trash about me behind my back; you only invite me to go out with you because I buy all the drinks, and I know it was you two who keyed my new car. Who else would spell 'bitch' as B-I-T-S-H?"

"Isn't that how it's spelt?"

"No!"

"Well, what makes you think it was us? Other than that, I mean?"

"There were sparkles all over the door. Brittany is the only person I know with a sparkly key."

"Lord Tubbington has a sparkly key too." Brittany said.

"To what?" cried Quinn, exasperated by her stupidity.

"Well, to his cat flap of course."

"Britt, cats can't use keys." Said Santana softly.

"Oh. That's why he never comes inside at night." She smiled wistfully, and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe we did. But we didn't steal your boyfriend, or your solo for sectionals."

"Just shut up and leave me alone Santana." With that, she grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her out of the bathrooms and into the hall.

"Hey, Quinn, what have you got now?" Rachel asked, trying to distract Quinn as she could see she was on the verge of tears.

"Health Ed. You?"

"Same. Walk with me?"

"Sure." The girls smiled at each other before heading down the hall towards their health classroom, whilst unbeknownst to them, Finn stood, frozen, at the sight of his two ex-girlfriends walking together and not trying to kill each other. He shook his head, blinking, to make sure he wasn't imagining things. When he realised that it was for real, all he could think was 'Shit!'.

**Review, please? **


	16. Sam's Back

**Hey guys! Sorry its a little late, I was kinda busy :/ Guess what? It's my birthday today! Sooo happy! No-one gave me Glee though, so I still don't own that. (In case you missed it, that was my disclaimer.) Finally 14! Sooo much better than 13! :D Plus, I get to choose what to eat tonight! That may take a while... **

**Is it sad that I got £50 worth of CD's for my birthday? But I got a lot of clothes too, probably about £60-70 worth of clothes, so I guess it's not too bad :P**

Chapter 16

When the final bell rang, Finn was among the first people out of the classroom. He ran to the auditorium, and found himself the first one there. Pacing, he waited impatiently for Kurt and Blaine to arrive. Unfortunately, it was Puck and Sam who got there first.

"Hudson, my man! What's happening?" cried Sam, jogging down the aisles between seats towards his friend.

"Hey Evans. How was Britain?" Sam had spent the last two weeks in Britain with his family, and had only come back to school today. The two boys had completely different schedules, Sam being a straight A student, Finn barely scraping by with C's, and since there was no football practice today, they hadn't seen each other all day.

"Boring. Although the girls were pretty hot. And I've developed a liking for afternoon tea and scones."

"Dude, I thought you were visiting family, not the Queen."

"Hey, I always said I was royalty."

"Yeah, King of Dorksville."

"Whatever. Hey, did you know they have McDonald's in England? No K-Mart, though. Mom was pissed."

"Your mom is always pissed. She's an alcoholic."

"Don't even go there Puckerman." Sam warned, his smile disappearing.

"Sorry man. Slipped out."

"Sure. Just don't do it again." He warned, walking away. Puck knew better than to follow him.

"So, guys, have you seen Kurt or Blaine?"

"Nah, why?" Puck asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No reason. Just need some advice."

"Love advice?" asked Sam.

"Maybe…"

"Dude, ask us! We're never single, who better to go to for love advice?"

"Dude, the reason you guys are never single is because you have a different girl every week. I want advice about having a girlfriend and _keeping _her."

"Dude, we're young. Why on earth would we want long-term girlfriends when we can change it up every week?"

"What if you fall in love? What if you find a girl that you want more than you ever wanted another girl? What if you find a girl that you want to spend the rest of your life with? Would you dump _her_ after a week?"

"Well, no, but dude, we're too young for all that."

"That's what she said!"

"Dude, how on earth did that sound rude?"

"What? No, I didn't mean it like _that._ I meant, that's what Rachel said. She said we were too young to be in love. But she's wrong! You're wrong, because I'm IN LOVE! With Rachel! I'm in love with Rachel, and I screwed it up! And you can tell me that I'm wrong, that I'm not really in love, but I know that I am, and I know that I have never felt this way before."

Finn finally stopped talking, and looked at his two friends. But they were staring, wide-eyed, over his shoulder. Turning, he saw the two girls stood in the doorway to the auditorium, arm in arm. One of them was staring at him, tears in her eyes, looking like she would rather be anyplace but here. The other was smiling slightly.

"Quinn. Rachel." At the sound of her name, the tears spilled over and she turned and ran from the auditorium, pulling her arm away from her friend.

"Rachel!" cried Finn. Quinn looked at him apologetically, before running after her distraught friend, wondering what was with the McKinley High football team and making girls cry.

**Okay, hands up who was expecting it to be Quinn who was upset, and Rachel who was smiling? *Raises Hand* Is it bad that I have no idea what's going to happen in my stories until I write it down?**

**Please Review! :D**


	17. Never Said It

**Okay, so there was a little confusion. When Quinn was smiling, I guess I didn't do such a good job of showing it, but she was supposed to be smiling as she was happy for her friend, and glad that Finn was happy, if you get what I mean. And Rachel was upset because…well, you'll find out now if you keep reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line! :D**

Chapter 17

Quinn eventually found Rachel in the girl's locker room, curled up in the corner on a bench, sobbing quietly to herself. Sighing, she approached the crying girl and wrapped her arms around her awkwardly. She had never done this before, but from the way Rachel relaxed and stopped crying, she figured she was doing okay.

"Rachel, what's wrong? He said he was in love with you! Why are you crying?" she asked, trying to figure out why on earth this would make her so upset.

"Th-th-that's what J-J-J-Jesse told me. An h-hour b-b-b-before I caught him m-making out with a-another g-g-girl." She broke out into sobs again, swivelling to bury her head in Quinn's shirt.

"Jesse? As in Jesse St James? So you did date him?"

"Yeah. I thought everyone knew that I did date him."

"No, everyone was upset with you because they thought you made it up completely. I mean, they will still be mad, but I think you should tell them that you did date him once. It makes it a smaller lie, more of an exaggeration."

"Well, whatever. You see, I met him at a concert when I went backstage. He was really sweet, and nice, and we dated for almost five months. Then, one night, he told me he loved me. And I kissed him, and we made out for a while, and then he had to go home. I was still in my bedroom, and I was confused because I hadn't heard his car start. I went outside, and he was sat there in the front of the car with this girl. She was blonde and seriously skinny, and she was straddling him, with her tongue down his throat. He saw me and pushed her off him. I ran back inside, but he was fast and he wedged his foot in the door before I could shut it. I asked him why he cheated on me, and you know what he said?"

"What did he say?" Quinn was close to tears herself. She could see how badly tis hurt her friend, but she couldn't be mad at the guy without being a hypocrite, since she cheated on Finn. And at least this guy didn't cheat with his girlfriend's _best friend._

"He said 'I'm a guy. I have my needs, and I respect that you're not ready, but she is. I _love _you_, _Rach. But I _want _her.' I'm not even kidding. He said that, straight to my face."

"I hope you slapped that asshole!"

"Better than that, I kicked him, you know, where it hurts…"

"Nice one. But, look, when he said that, he obviously didn't know what it meant. Or he just didn't care. But when Finn says it, he means it."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Rachel. Quinn smiled sadly before replying.

"I know because he never said it to me."

**Please review. :D**


	18. One Less Lonely Girl

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it! Please read and review this chapter, it means a lot and the faster you all review, the faster I'll update! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. Sadly. :D**

Chapter 18

Rachel felt bad, but Quinn smiled, and she knew she didn't blame her. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and took a shaky breath.

"You okay now?" asked Quinn, concerned.

"Yeah. I guess I just overreacted. I'll be okay. Can we just go back to Glee?"

"Sure. But we're a little late."

"I don't care. If I go home now, I'll be alone, and have more time to think about it, and when I think about it, I get upset."

"Can't you talk to your mom? Or dad?" asked Quinn.

"I don't have a mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did she die? Stupid question, I am so insensitive sometimes! Don't get upset, please, I am sorry!"

"Calm down, Quinn! It's fine! Seriously! I don't have a mom, never did. I mean, obviously there was a woman who gave birth to me, but I've never met her, I don't even know her name."

"So, what, you're adopted?"

"Not really. See, I have two dads. One of them is my biological father, one isn't, but we never found out which is which. We never wanted to either. In my mind, they are both equal."

"Wow, so, what, are they married?"

"No, they're just two random men who wanted a kid so they moved in together and had a child." Rachel said sarcastically, before smiling.

"Huh?" Quinn was confused.

"I was kidding. Duh they're married!"

"Oh. Okay, that makes sense." She smiled.

When they got to the auditorium, Sam was in the middle of a solo.

_**I can fix up your broken heart**_

_**I can give you a brand new start**_

_**I can make you believe**_

_**I just wanna set one girl free to fall **_

_**She's free to fall **_

_**With me **_

_**My hearts locked, and know what, I got the key**_

_**I'll take her and leave the world **_

_**With one less lonely girl**_

_**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_

_**One less lonely girl**_

_**There's gonna be one less lonely girl **_

_**One less lonely girl**_

_**I'll show you what you're worth**_

_**I'm gonna put you first**_

_**If you let me inside your world**_

_**There'll be one less lonely girl**_

Rachel and Quinn made their way down the aisle towards the rest of the group, clapping along with the rest of them when Sam finished the song. Finn turned, looking at Quinn questioningly. She shrugged, pretending to not know what was wrong with Rachel. If Rachel wanted to tell him, she could. But Quinn wasn't going to betray her trust.

"So, Quinn, Rachel, nice of you to join us." Said Mercedes sarcastically, but with a quick glance from Mr Schue she shut up. Rachel shook her head, and decided something. She was not going to go through school with the people she should get on best with, the Glee club members, hating her. Jumping onto the stage, she grabbed the mic from the stand and turned to face everyone. Sam quickly jumped down to join the rest of the group, feeling awkward stood behind her.

"Okay guys, listen up. I'm sorry I lied, but I had a reason. I'm not going to tell you that reason, but you should know it was valid. Ask Finn."

They all looked at Finn and he nodded, although he was beginning to look very uncomfortable.

"See, me and Jesse did date. And he screwed up, and I dumped him about a month before I came here. In fact, he was the reason I came here. I was in a compromising position, and the only thing I could do to get out of it was to lie to you, and I'm sorry, but Kurt and Blaine have forgiven me, and so has Quinn, although I've caused her more problems than anyone else. So honestly, if you stay mad at me, I'm past caring, since you're just being petty and stupid. I'm a good singer, I know that. I don't mean to brag, but I'm a great asset, and if you guys lose me, you have a slightly smaller chance of winning sectionals, and trust me, if you keep treating me like this, I will leave."

"Oh, come on Rach, we all know that you're amazing, and if you leave, we're screwed. Again. So c'mon guys, I'm over it, and remember, she stole my boyfriend and my solo. If I can forgive her, why can't you guys?" Quinn smiled at Rachel supportively, standing up to join her on the stage.

"Well, Rachel, you are a little arrogant, but you're kind of modest too, since you're a lot better than you made out to be. I like you. I'm willing to forgive and forget." Said Mercedes, grinning. Rachel was surprised; she expected Mercedes to be the biggest challenge.

"Same here." Spoke up Tina, and Mike nodded in agreement.

"So, we're all decided then? Let's start afresh, clean slate. Rachel, welcome to the Glee club." Said Mr Schue.

"Hey everyone! I'm Rachel, I'm from New York, and I'm here to have some fun and win some Sectionals! And I have the best friends in the world to have fun and win Sectionals alongside me!" she shouted, earning cheers and claps from the rest of the club. She jumped slightly when she heard the band start up behind her, but grinned widely when she recognised the song. Smiling, she took a deep breath, before belting out the first line.

**Please Review!**


	19. Gift Of A Friend

**Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews on last chapter! I love you all! Please review again! As a late birthday present? Please? Thanks for reading, hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot line.**

Chapter 19

_**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself**_

'_**Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone**_

_**It's easy to feel like you don't need help**_

_**But it's harder to walk on your own**_

_**You'll change inside**_

_**When you realise**_

_**The world comes to life**_

_**And everything's right**_

_**From beginning to end **_

_**When you have a friend **_

_**By your side**_

_**That helps you to find**_

_**The beauty you ar e**_

_**When you open your heart and believe in**_

_**The gift of a friend**_

_**The gift of a friend**_

_**Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared**_

_**There through the highs and the lows**_

_**Someone to count on **_

_**Someone who cares**_

_**Beside you wherever you go **_

_**You'll change inside**_

_**When you realise**_

_**The world comes to life**_

_**And everything's right**_

_**From beginning to end **_

_**When you have a friend **_

_**By your side**_

_**That helps you to find **_

_**The beauty you are **_

_**When you open your heart **_

_**And believe in**_

_**The gift of a friend**_

_**And when your hope **_

_**Crashes down **_

_**Shattering to the ground**_

_**You**_

_**You feel all alone **_

_**When you don't know which **_

_**Way to go**_

_**And there's no signs leading you home**_

_**You're not alone**_

_**The world comes to life **_

_**And everythings right**_

_**From beginning to end**_

_**When you have a friend**_

_**By your side**_

_**That helps you to find**_

_**The beauty you are **_

_**When you open your heart **_

_**And believe in**_

_**When you believe in**_

_**When you believe in**_

_**The gift of a friend**_

_**Ooooooohhhh**_

Rachel stopped singing, and everyone was silent for a second, before Mr Schue started clapping, and everyone joined in. Blushing, she smiled.

"Stop clapping guys, you were all singing too."

"Yeah, but it was obviously you who was leading us. You're amazing, Rachel. I've never heard someone sing like you can."

"Well, c'mon, that's a bit of an exaggeration. I know I'm good, really good, but I am nowhere near as good as Barbra, and all my other heroes. One day, though, I will be up there with them." She smiled wistfully, and everyone laughed.

"Looks like we have another diva on our hands. Watch out, 'Cedes, you've got some competition!"

"Oh, we'll see about that. You're good, for a white chick, but no-one does 'diva' like Mercedes Jones."

"Ooh, that sounds like a challenge to me!" crowed Puck, obviously looking for trouble. Luckily, Mercedes was in a good mood, so she was willing to take it as a joke.

"Sure does Puckerman." Replied Mercedes, grinning at Rachel. Rachel grinned back, and Mr Schue cut in.

"Okay, guys, let's keep this legal. Next Monday, after school, we'll have a diva-off. Sound good?"

"All but the legal part, Mr Schue." Said Puck, smirking. Quinn rolled her eyes, but Rachel could see she was hurting. Even being around Puck was hard for Quinn, and Rachel admired her for lasting this long.

"Okay, Mr Schue, is it time to go home yet?"

"Well, we have got another fifteen minutes, but if you guys want to go home early, that's fine with me. Remember, rehearsals tomorrow at lunch, then the Diva-off after school on Monday. Got it?" people were already grabbing bags and on their way out, but they respected their teacher enough to reply with a chorus of 'got it's.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted after the blonde girl who had rushed out straight away.

"Yeah?" she stopped and turned away, wiping her eyes to hide the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You want to stay over tonight? My dads are in LA, so I have the house to myself. Plus, we can watch movies and eat ice cream all night, and we won't have to think about guys or cheating or unwanted pregnancy. Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sounds great." Quinn smiled, and followed her new best friend out of the auditorium.

"Whose car do you want to take?" asked Rachel.

"Yours. My parents hate it when I let other people drive my car, and I'm really not in the mood to drive."

"Okay, that's fine. Don't you need to call your parents to tell them you're staying with me?"

"Nah. They won't care."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

"I'm positive. Now c'mon. Do you already have ice cream or are we going to the store?"

"Well, I think I have some vanilla, but if we want comfort food, we need Ben and Jerry's."

"True. Come on. You're driving, so I'll pay. Oh, what are you doing on Saturday? My parents are hosting this party or something, and I am so sick of them. I was wondering if I could hang out with you?" Quinn smiled hopefully.

"Well, actually, I'm-you know what? You can come! I'm going to the movies with a friend of mine, but he said I could bring someone else if I wanted."

"Really? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"You wouldn't be intruding. In fact, you'll make the whole thing a lot less awkward."

"Well, okay then."

"So it's settled. You have to pay for yourself though."

"That's fine with me."

The two girls jumped into the car, and spent the journey to the store, and then to Rachel's house, rocking out to the radio.

**Please Review! :D**


	20. Sleepover

**Hey guys! Wanted to get Finn's point of view in here, since I thought it would be good to show how Finn was feeling when he saw Quinn and Rachel as friends. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. **

Chapter 20

**Finn POV**

Quinn and Rachel. Friends. No, Best Friends. I am in deep trouble.

My Ex-girlfriend and soon-to-be girlfriend, (hopefully), are friends. What if they're talking about me? Sam said he saw them getting into Rachel's car, so I'm assuming Quinn is staying at Rachel's house. Quinn wasn't the type to carpool.

"Hey, man, what's up? You've been stood there for ages!" shouted Puck from the other side of the parking lot. I looked over, and saw him climbing into the back of Sam's truck.

"Sorry dude."

"S'aight. We're heading over to Jonah's place, his parents are in Egypt, so we're having a party. You want to come?"

"Nah, dude. You know how much I hate coming to school hungover." I sighed, knowing that he would be moaned at by coach tomorrow, when half the team are too hungover to play, for not stopping them. But right now, I just wasn't in the mood.

"Okay man, your loss." Shouted Puck before Sam sped off out the parking lot. Sighing, I made my way over to my truck, hoping Quinn wouldn't completely ruin my chances with Rachel.

**No-one POV**

Quinn and Rachel were sat on her couch, snuggled up underneath Rachel's gold star duvet, watching Friends with Benefits. Quinn was a huge Justin Timberlake fan, whereas Rachel preferred Justin Bieber.

"Don't you think he's just so gorgeous!" cried Quinn, smiling widely at her friend.

"Well, he's not hideous, but I'm more of a Bieber fan myself."

"What? Justin Bieber sings like a twelve year old girl! And he kinda looks like one too."

"How can you say that? Justin Bieber is a musical genius! Sure, he started off a little cheesy, like the songs about being in love when he was 13, but his newest songs are brilliant!"

"Yeah, like what?"

"Pray is awesome, really good rhythm. And That Should Be Me, you know the one featuring Rascal Flatts? It's ace!"

"I've never heard of either of them. The newest song I've heard about id Never Say Never."

"That's a pretty cool song. But not as good as his newest ones."

"Yeah, Never Say Never is okay. But I still don't think he's that good. And I've never heard any of his newest songs, I don't think."

"Well, you have to listen to them then. Come on, my computer is in my bedroom."

"Aw, no, let's just watch the end of this first. Please? I love this movie!"

"Fine. I guess it's a pretty good movie…"

"Hey, if I have to watch Justin Bieber, you have to watch this. Deal?"

"Deal. I'll go get the ice cream. Nothing goes together better than a movie and some cookie dough ice cream."

"Don't I know it." Smiling, Rachel left the room. By the time she got back, however, Quinn was strewn across the couch, fast asleep. She burst out laughing when her friend let out a loud snore, before grabbing the blanket off the floor to lay it over her. She then turned off the TV, ran upstairs to grab her sleeping bag, then curled up on the floor, hoping that Quinn wouldn't roll off the couch and end up lying on top of her. That would be a little awkward…

**Please review! I dunno what the usual update time is on stories and stuff, but people have said I update fast so if I do the least you could do is review, right? Especially if you like the story and want it to be as good as possible, since the more reviews I get, the better the chapters will be! **


	21. Late for School

**Hi guys! Thanks once again for all the reviews, I appreciate them. Sorry, this is kind of a filler chapter, but I quite liked writing it. I really like the Faberry friendship, although NOTHING MORE than friendship. I wanted to have a little more about it, and a little funny part too. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. Unfortunately.**

Chapter 21

When Quinn woke up in the morning, the first thing she did was check the time on her phone, which was lying on the table next to the couch. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning. She then checked her messages. There were seven from her parents asking her where the hell she was, and three from people at school asking her why she wasn't there. Lying back down, she tried to go back to sleep, but after two minutes, her eyes shot open and she jumped up, cursing loudly.

"Quinn! What's wrong?" asked Rachel, worried.

"We're late for school. Like, really late."

"What? Dammit, my dads are going to kill me!"

"This is my entire fault! I knew I should have just gone home. Then I would have been woken up by my alarm, and you would have been woken up by yours, and we would both be in school by now!" she wailed, upset now.

"Calm down Quinn! It's fine, we can always just take the day off."

"I can't. My parents would kill me."

"Well, let's go now then. Better late than never, right?"

"I suppose. Can I borrow some clothes? I didn't bring any."

"Sure. We're about the same size, although they'll probably be a little baggy. You're skinnier than me."

"Not for long."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Duh! I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry."

"It's fine. I forget sometimes too, and I'm the one who's actually having the baby. I guess it's just a little unreal. I mean, I'm sixteen and pregnant. You hear about this all the time, and you see it on the TV, but it's not really something that you think about until it actually happens to you. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"And then, in that little while when I'm not thinking about it, I'm happy again, and I feel like a normal teenage girl. But then I remember, or something reminds me, and it's like coming down from a high. I feel rubbish again, and I just want to give up."

"Did you ever, you know, consider an abortion?"

"Yeah. I thought about it when I first realised I might be pregnant. But I knew I would never do it. I mean, I'm not even sure if I could bring myself to have it adopted, let alone kill it."

"I suppose. Well, I'm glad you're not, because I hate abortions. Oh, yeah, did you still want that test?"

"Yeah, do you think we could get one after school today?"

"Sure. You want to stay over again?"

"Yeah, that would be great. It's Friday, so I can just stay over and then we can go to the movies together. But I might need to go home first. My parents will call the police if I'm out all night again."

"Okay then. Tell you what, you can drive home, then I'll go out and buy a test, then drive to your house to pick you up. Okay? How far away is the drug store from here?"

"About fifteen minutes from here, twenty from my house, so I'll have plenty of time to get my stuff."

"Okay then, we have a plan. Quick, let's go get changed so we can get to school."

The two girls ran upstairs, taking it in turns to jump in the shower and get dressed as fast as they could.

Running outside, they jumped in Rachel's car and drove to school, Quinn trying to tame her hair on the way. They ran into the office together, signing in then running down the hall to Trig, which they, luckily, had together. They sat down together, earning odd looks from everyone who hadn't known they were friends, and spent the lesson giggling together and arguing about Justin Bieber.

**In case you wondered, I love Justin Bieber. He's gorgeous now, and I think people always judge him on how he looked when he first got famous, and to be fair, he did look about eleven then. But he's almost eighteen now, and he looks a lot older, so people should stop judging him on how he was four years ago!**

**Please review! :)**


	22. More Love Advice

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I honestly do appreciate them, and I would reply but it won't let me! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and in response to one of your reviews, Finchel didn't go anywhere! I know, it's a little bit of a wait, and I'm sorry if you're getting bored, but there are four more chapters until the Finchel happens, so no worries it's coming soon! Please be patient, it would be sooner but it just didn't feel right you know? Sorry again! Hope you like this chapter please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line! :D**

Chapter 22

Finn finally managed to track down Kurt and Blaine. The problem, however, was the fact that they were in the library.

"Hey, guys! I need to talk to you." He said, walking over to the two boys, earning a hissed 'ssssshhhhh' from the elderly librarian.

"What is it now Finn?" sighed Kurt, putting down his book.

"I need more advice. In case you haven't noticed, Quinn and Rachel are getting along pretty well lately."

"Yeah, we noticed. So, what's the problem?"

"Quinn and Rachel have been getting along pretty well lately."

"We know." Said Kurt slowly, in the way he would talk to a five-year-old.

"Well, isn't that a bad thing? My ex-girlfriend and my hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend are getting all pally, surely that only means trouble?"

"Not really. They've bonded over you, most likely, but that doesn't necessarily mean trouble. They could have bonded because they have a love for you in common, or because they have anger at you in common. So, really, it could go either way."

"Well, I'm going to the movies with Rachel tomorrow, and-"

"Ssssshhhhh!" hissed the librarian, and Blaine shot her an apologetic glance.

"Guys, can we go outside?" whispered Finn.

"Sure. Come on Kurt!" said Blaine, smiling and standing, dragging his boyfriend with him.

"So, what were you saying Finn?" asked Blaine, ever helpful.

"Well, I'm going to the movies with her tomorrow, as friends, not as a date. So, surely she can't be angry with me if she's agreed to go to the movies, right?"

"Ah, so you're the one they're going to the movies with!" said, Blaine, smiling knowingly.

"What? What do you mean 'they're' going to the movies with? I'm only going with Rachel-right?"

"Well, they were late for school, so when they got to Trig they had to sit at the front, and just so happened to be in front of us."

"And?"

"We heard them talking about going to the movies tomorrow with someone, and Rachel wouldn't tell Quinn who. She said it was a surprise. I'm guessing Rachel wanted Quinn to go so that it wouldn't be so awkward between you two, but she knew Quinn wouldn't want to go if she knew it was with you."

"Dammit! This was supposed to be a chance for me to make Rachel forgive me, so that we can be friends, and now Quinn is coming! How could she think that Quinn being there would make things less awkward? It'll be ten times as bad with her there!"

"Well, if you really don't want Quinn there, you could always tell her that you're going. That way, she might decide not to go."

"Yeah, but if she gets upset, it could ruin their friendship, and if I do that, Rachel will never forgive me!"

"Well, then, it looks like your hands are tied. I guess you have a movie date with Quinn and Rachel. Both of them. At the same time." Kurt chuckled at Finns distraught expression.

"Dude, it's not a date. We're just friends. We're all just…friends." It sounded more like a question than a statement, and Blaine shot him a pitying look.

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Blaine out of the blue.

"What? Seriously Blaine, I'm open to anything right now!"

""Well, she's invited her best friend, so you should invite yours."

"Good idea. Unfortunately, Puck is banned from the movie theatre. There was…an incident."

"What kind of incident?"

"One involving toffee popcorn and an angry fat guy. Long story short, Puck is no longer welcome at the theatre."

"No longer welcome? As in…?"

"The security guards have orders to shoot him on sight."

"Oh. Well, can't you take Sam? I hear he likes Quinn. As in, _likes _her."

"Dude, I am not setting my ex-girlfriend up with Sam."

"Well, if you do, Quinn might be distracted, giving you plenty of opportunity to talk to Rachel."

"Good point. I'll go ask Sam. See you." Finn wandered off, leaving Kurt and Blaine staring after him.

"You're welcome, Finn. It was a pleasure to help you sort out your screw-ups." Muttered Kurt sarcastically. Blaine just laughed and put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Kurt wasn't in a bad mood for long.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	23. SlipUp

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on last chapter, I appreciate them! Hope you like this chapter, I loved loved loved writing it! Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line! :D**

Chapter 23

Quinn and Rachel woke up the next morning to bright sunshine and a cloudless sky. Smiling, they got up and got dressed in Rachel's en-suite bathroom. Rachel was finished first, so she went downstairs to make them each a bowl of lucky stars. When Quinn eventually came down, Rachel was already finished and in the process of curling her hair.

"What took you so long?" asked Rachel.

"I was checking the test again. Figured maybe we mistook a minus for a plus. We were tired last night, you know?" she sighed, and Rachel felt bad.

"So, were we wrong?"

"Nope."

"Sorry Quinn." She smiled sadly, but Quinn just shook it off.

"So, Rach, who's the guy?"

"I told you, it's a surprise. You'll find out when we get there."

"Well, I'm assuming he's cute, since you're doing your hair all nice. And he's sweet, since he's asked you out as friends, so as not to pressure you. And either he's too shy to say no, or you haven't told him about me going."

"Okay, hold up. First of all, yes he's cute, but I'm not getting dressed up because of that. Second, we actually are going as friends. He knows I don't want to date, he just wants to be friends. And thirdly, no, he doesn't know I'm bringing you. But, he said if it made me feel more comfortable I could bring a friend."

"Seriously? And you believed him? Look when a guy says that, it's just because he wants to reassure you that he isn't planning to try anything. It doesn't mean he actually wanted you to bring a friend!"

"Yes, it did! Look Quinn, if you don't want to go that's fine, but trust me, he won't mind. At all. This wasn't supposed to be a date!"

"Good. Because if it was, that would be cruel."

"Huh? Why would that be cruel?"

"Because, Finn loves you, but you told him you don't want to date, and then you run off to go on a date with some other guy."

"Well, trust me, it's not a date."

"So can you tell me who the guy is?"

"No!"

"Fine!" Quinn put her hands in the air, admitting defeat, and Rachel grinned smugly.

Five minutes after they were supposed to be at the movie theatre, Quinn was ready to leave.

"What the hell took you so long Quinn?" shouted Rachel, annoyed.

"Sorry, but it takes time to look this great!"

"Really? Well, if it takes that long to look like that, I don't want to know how long it takes you to look good." Rachel smiled when Quinn frowned, trying to figure out what she meant. After three seconds, she got it, and punched Rachel's arm.

"Hey! Careful, don't distract the driver!" shouted Rachel, laughing at Quinn's face, which was now red with anger.

"Don't insult me then!" she shouted, but was trying to hold back laughter.

"I wasn't insulting you, I was just being honest." She pulled her arm away quickly as Quinn went to punch her again, but by now they were both giggling.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" asked Quinn, sitting back in her seat and closing her eyes.

"I'm not sure. I told Finn to surprise me." Quinn's eyes shot open.

"Finn? You mean we're going to the movies with Finn! Rachel, you idiot, how could you?" she shouted.

"I-I-I'm sorry! It's just…he asked me to go as friends, and I agreed, but I was kinda dreading it because it would be really awkward, so when you asked me to do something with you today, I thought if you came along it wouldn't be so awkward."

"What the hell? How could you think I would make it less awkward? He only dumped me a couple of days ago, after I had treated him like shit for almost two years while we were dating! This is only going to make things more awkward!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Rachel hung her head guiltily, and Quinn felt bad for getting mad.

"Look, I'm still going to come. But I'm not going to sit with you, okay? If things get bad, just tell him you're going to the toilets and come find me. I'll sit in the back row, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Quinn, I'm sorry. You have every right to walk away, you know. If you want you can just go home."

"I don't have my car."

"Take mine. I'll get Finn to take me home."

"Don't be silly! I'm coming, and we're doing what I said. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. So it's settled. Let's go inside." Bracing herself, Quinn jumped out the car and walked into the building. But she needn't have worried. The boys were even later than them.

**Again, please review! They make my day that much better, honestly! :)**


	24. Convincing Sam

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line! **

Chapter 24

"Come on Sam, please! You have to come! I'm supposed to be there by now, there's no time for me to ask anyone else! You said you'd come!"

"Yeah, before you told me we were meeting Rachel ad Quinn. Dude, they're both your ex-girlfriends. I am not getting in the middle of that!"

"Dude, the point is that you don't have to! You're coming so that you can distract Quinn and I can speak to Rachel. Please Sam; they'll drive me mad if you don't go!"

"Finn, you're already mad if you agreed to this in the first place."

"I didn't realise Quinn was coming until it was too late to cancel, Sam!"

Finn was stood on Sam's doorstep, begging him to go with him to the movies. He had asked yesterday, and Sam said yes, but Finn had conveniently left out the part about meeting Rachel and Quinn there.

"No means no, Finn." Said Sam, moving to close the door.

"Wait! Someone told me you like Quinn. Is that true?" Finn knew he was right when Sam blushed, even though he denied it.

"Aw, come on man! You can make a move on Quinn, and I'll give you twenty dolloars. Please?"

"Make it thirty and I'm in."

"I need five bucks for the ticket. I'll give you twenty-five."

"Fine, but you have to sit as far away from me and Quinn as you can."

"What if Rachel doesn't want to?"

"Then you'll have to sit on your own, won't you?"

"Fine. Come on, we're late."

"How late?"

"I said I'd meet Rachel at five. It's twenty past, and it takes ten minutes to get there." Finn sighed, reaching to grab his phone before Rachel gave up on him.

"Okay, come on. I know a short cut. But I'm driving." Sam said, pulling on a jacket and locking his front door.

When they finally got there, it was just before half past and they were both out of breath from running to the theatre from the far end of the parking lot.

"Finn! And Sam…" came Rachel's voice from behind them.

"Hey Rach," Finn smiled, then glanced at Quinn who was looking anywhere but at him, "and Quinn. I heard you were bringing a friend, so I brought Sam along. I didn't want to be the third wheel."

"Erm, actually, Quinn was going to watch a different movie…" said Rachel, looking awkward. Finn sighed in relief and Sam punched his shoulder. He looked at him, then gestured towards Quinn. Sam rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Well, Sam didn't want to watch the movie I was planning to watch anyway. Quinn, would you mind if Sam went with you?"

"Erm…" she glanced at Rachel, panicking. Quinn had planned to pretend to be going to a different movie, but sneak into the same one and sit at the back.

"Sure, Quinn doesn't mind, right Quinn?" asked Rachel, eyes wide.

"No, I don't. Come on Sam, let's go choose a movie."

"I thought you knew what you wanted to watch."

"I did, but it's not the sort of movie you would want to watch."

"Oh. Okay then." The two wandered off, leaving Finn and Rachel stood there in awkward silence. Rachel was the first to speak.

"So…what are we seeing?" she asked, smiling a little.

"That new chick flick, if you want…"

"Sure, that's fine!" she gushed, then pretended to have received a text so that she could tell Quinn which movie to choose.

When Quinn got the text, she pretended to have only just seen the advert. Pointing to it, she squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Sam, can we watch that one? Please? I've been wanting to see it for ages!"

"Sure, whatever. I'll tell you a secret, I'm only here because Finn heard Rachel was bringing you, and he didn't want it to be awkward. I wasn't going to come, but he paid em, and said I could- never mind, you don't need to know that."

"Know what? Sam Evans, tell me now. What did he say?"

"He said I could make my move on you. I've liked you for a while now." Sam blushed, but Quinn didn't notice. She was too busy being angry at Finn.

"That stupid, evil, obnoxious cow! What makes him think he can-wait, did you just say you like me?" she asked, momentarily forgetting about Finn.

"Erm, maybe…"

"Well, maybe I kinda like you too. Come on, let's go see a movie." Quinn didn't really like him, in fact, she had never really noticed him before, but she knew Rachel would be upset if she ruined her date-and yes, it was a date, no matter what Rachel said-by murdering Finn. Besides, Sam was cute, and Quinn was single, so she had nothing to lose.

**Please review, and I'll update a lot faster! :D**


	25. Double Date

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm pretty excited about this one, and the next. It's kind of a two parter, and I think you guys are going to love the next chapter! I'll say no more...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line! **

Chapter 25

They stood in line, a few places behind Finn and Rachel, and waited patiently for their turn to buy tickets. When it was their turn, Quinn stepped up first.

"One ticket for 'Best Friend's Brother' please." She smiled widely, making the boy behind the desk speechless. He nodded, quickly printing the ticket and handing it to her, almost forgetting to take her money. Sam went next, then looked at his ticket.

"Wait, Quinn, we're in the same screen as Finn and Rachel. You want to go sit with them?"

"No! I mean, no, I'd rather just sit with you. At the back." She blushed when she realised what she had said, hoping that Sam, unlike pretty much the entire teenage population of the USA, didn't know what couples usually did at the back of a cinema. She knew she was out of luck, however, when she saw his eyes darken, and he had to clear his throat before he spoke again. She quickly corrected herself.

"I mean, not to, you know, do what people usually do at the back. The seats at the back are the best-you can see the screen really well." She turned away to hide the blush.

"I know, I-I didn't think you meant it like that." Now Sam was blushing too, but Quinn noticed that he seemed slightly disappointed too. Shaking her head and muttering 'boys' under her breath, she walked through the doors and sat down on the end, as far away as possible from the couple who were making out in the middle of the row.

About ten minutes into the movie, she noticed a small figure walking past, and realised it was Rachel. Catching her eye, Rachel nodded, and Quinn quickly excused herself. As she was trying to get past, Sam stood to get out the way and let her past. Quinn wasn't expecting it, so she tripped, pushing Sam down onto the floor and landing on top of him. He gasped, and she looked down. Their faces were so close, and in that moment, all she wanted to do was to lean in that little bit further and kiss him…but then she remembered Rachel, and she rolled off and jumped to her feet, running out.

"Rachel!" she hissed, jumping back when Rachel stepped out in front of her.

"Hey Quinn. I need your help!" she looked so vulnerable and scared in that moment that all Quinn wanted to do was bundle up her best friend and take her home, and spend the rest of the night eating ice cream and arguing about Justin Bieber. But she knew she couldn't, so instead she asked her what was wrong.

"Well, he's being really sweet. He hasn't tried anything yet, he hasn't even spoken to me except to offer me more popcorn, and he's just acting like a friend!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Yes! But I didn't expect him to actually do it. I expected him to at least try to win me back. And now that I now he isn't trying to win me back, I want him to!" she cried, collapsing in a heap on the sticky floor.

"Oh, come on Rachel! If you want the guy back, go get him! I know for a fact that he still loves you."

"But I can't. I can't be hurt again, Quinn. And I don't think I could live with myself for doing that to you."

"And I don't think I could live with myself if I knew I was the reason you refused to date the guy you are obviously in love with and who loves you back!" she said, exasperated.

"You mean, you really wouldn't mind?" asked Rachel, still hesitant.

"No!"

"Okay then. But what if he breaks my heart like Jesse did? I think I'd die, Quinn, I really do."

"Jesse St James has been an asshole all his life. Finn never has been an asshole, and never will be. He is the best guy you will ever meet, and he loves you. Really loves you, not like Jesse who just said it to get in your pants. Finn loves you, Rachel. So go get him!"

"Thanks Quinn. You're the best friend ever. And by the way, Sam's a nice guy. And he obviously likes you, I think you should give him a shot."

"Hey, I thought I was the Agony Aunt here!"

"Sorry!" she smiled at her friend over her shoulder as she went back inside the theatre to find the guy she loved so much.

**Review and I'll update faster! :D**


	26. Finchel

**Aww guys thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, it made my day to read all your feedback! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, but I think this one is a whole lot better! Please keep reviewing, the reviews and feedback and stuff is the only reason I keep writing, so thanks so much! And if anyone has any stories of their own, I'm willing to read and review those! Just let me know in a review, okay? Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. **

Chapter 26

Finn was wondering where Rachel was. She had left to go to the bathroom twenty minutes ago, and he was beginning to wonder if she had run out on his when she came running down the aisle and practically jumped over people to get to her seat. He smiled at her.

"I was beginning to think you had left me." He said, but instead of replying, she kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled herself closer. Thoughts of the movie disappeared as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They stayed like that for a while, until someone behind them told them to 'get a room'. Rachel pulled away, blushing, but Finn kept his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You love me. And I love you. If I refuse to fall in love because someone broke my heart once, I will never be happy. And I'd rather risk having a broken heart than spend my life alone and miserable."

"I'm not going to break your heart, Rachel. Because if I break your heart, I'll be breaking my own as well."

"Stop being cheesy and kiss me Finn." She smiled, and Finn happily obliged.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, staring at th screen but not really taking it in. When it finished, they were among the first to leave. As she walked out, Rachel caught sight of two blonde heads in the back row, but she couldn't be sure if it was Sam and Quinn since they were making out, but she thought she recognised Quinn's purple top.

Shaking her head, she followed Finn out of the theatre.

"You want me to give you a lift home?" he asked her, and she smiled and nodded.

"Hang on, I have to text Quinn to tell her to take my car." Rachel dug her phone out of her purse, but there was no need, since at that moment Sam and Quinn emerged from the theatre, hands intertwined. Their clothes and hair were a little messed up, and Sam's lips were a little glossy, but other than that, you couldn't tell what they'd been up to.

"Hey guys. Look, Finn's giving me a lift home, do you two want to take my car?"

"Do we really have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Then sure, that's fine with me."

"Great." Rachel got her keys out of her bag and threw them to Quinn, who proceeded to grab Sam's hand and drag him towards Rachel's car.

Smiling at each other, Finn and Rachel walked, hand in hand, to Finn's truck, which was parked right at the back of the lot. Rachel didn't mind, though. It wasn't cold, and it just meant she could walk with Finn for longer. She sighed, disappointed, when he had to let go so they could get in the car.

"So, erm… do you need directions?" she asked nervously.

"No. I've dropped you off before, remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would remember…"

"I'll never forget where you live."

"Okay, to some girls, that would sound kinda freaky."

"But not to you, right?" he asked hopefully. She laughed.

"Right."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, and when Finn finally pulled up outside her house, he followed her up to the front door.

"You don't have to walk me to my door, Finn."

"I know. I wanted to. It means more time together."

"Aw, Finn, you're so cheesy, but so sweet!"

"I know."

"Hang on, let me get my keys-shit!" she gasped, dropping her bag.

"What? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked, concerned.

"No. Quinn has my keys. Remember, I gave her them to drive home. I completely forgot to get my house key!"

"Oh. Well, don't you have a spare under the mat or in the plant pot or something?" he asked.

"Finn? Do you see a mat or a plant pot?" looking around, Finn realised that the small porch had no mat, or plant pot, or anything where a spare key could be hidden.

"So, what, no spare key?"

"Nope." She sighed, leaning against the wall and trying to fight back tears.

"Well, then, I guess you'll have to spend the night at my house." She looked at him wide-eyed, and he backtracked.

"I mean, just to sleep. Nothing more. You can stay on the couch if it makes you more comfortable. If you want. No pressure, of course, I just didn't want you to spend the night in your garden."

"Thanks Finn. I mean it, you rock. Come on, let's go. I'm freezing."

**Please review! :D**


	27. Spending The Night

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, it means a lot! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one too. Finchel are finally together! This chapter is more rated T than the rest, but it's not that bad, so don't be put off! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but he plot line! **

Chapter 27

When they got to Finn's house, Rachel was so tired Finn practically had to carry her inside.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?" she replied, shaking her head to wake herself up a little.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed? I can take the couch in my room."

"Don't be silly. I'll take the couch." She said, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"No, you won't. You're the guest, you're in the bed. You could take the guest room, but we don't have one."

"Okay. But if I'm in the bed, so are you. We can share." Finn blushed, but she didn't see since she was already halfway up the stairs.

"Rach!" he called, making her jump.

"Shhh! Don't you need to be quiet?" she asked.

"No, why would I?"

"Won't we wake you're mom and dad up?"

"I wish we could wake my dad up. My mom does say I'm loud enough to wake the dead sometimes."

"Oh, Finn, I'm sorry." She said, pulling him into a hug.

"S'okay. You didn't know."

"Okay then. What about your mom?"

"She's on a business trip. In Paris."

"Oh. So, we're alone?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I promise I won't try anything."

"Oh I know. I've just never spent the night with a boy before, let alone without an adult in the house."

"Oh. Well, I'm still willing to sleep on the couch."

"Nah, its fine Finn. We can share a bed-I trust you not to try anything."

"Yes, but I don't trust you." He joked, poking her shoulder and making her giggle.

They went up to Finn's bedroom, and Rachel was shocked at how big it was.

"Wow, this is huge Finn! And awesome, I love how it's decorated."

"Thanks. I did it myself."

"Really?" she stared at him, wide-eyed. He chuckled.

"Nope. Just kidding. I decorated my room at my old house, and my mom was scared to come in. The walls were black, the carpet was bright red, looked like something out of a horror movie. I always used to get nightmares."

"So who decorated it?"

"Kurt. If you can believe it, his dad and my mom were together at one point. But they had a huge fight and split up. She still loves him though, and Kurt says his dad still loves her, so maybe there's still hope for them.

"Aw, hopefully. I just love a good love story."

"So, you okay to sleep in what you're wearing?"

"Do you have any jogging bottoms and a top I can borrow? It's just that this top is itchy, and I can't sleep in jeans."

"Sure, I'll grab you some." He said, turning to get the clothes from his drawers. Throwing them to her, he gestured to the door to his en-suite.

"You can change in there."

"Thanks Finn." She smiled over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom. Finn quickly slipped on some comfier bottoms, then discarded his shirt. He usually slept topless. He started making his bed until he heard the bathroom door open and Rachel gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, worried.

"Nothing. Just…are you sleeping like that?" she asked him, blushing.

"Yeah, why?" he looked down at himself, then realised why she was acting odd.

"Nothing, its-"

"Sorry, Rach, I forgot. I usually sleep topless, I never thought about it. I'll put a top on."

"You don't have to."

"No, it's fine, honest."

"No, I mean, I don't want you to." She smiled and walked towards him.

"Rachel?" he asked, his breathing speeding up.

"I like you without a shirt on." She smiled, trailing a hand down his toned stomach, making his shiver. She wasn't acting like the Rachel he knew, but he liked it. Pushing him backwards onto the bed, she straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him. He found her unbearably sexy wearing his clothes, and just couldn't do anything but kiss her back. Flipping them over, he started trailing kisses down her neck, and she gasped. He smiled, then pushed himself off her before he got too carried away and couldn't stop.

"Finn?" she said questioningly.

"Sorry, but I didn't want us to go too far. We wouldn't want to do anything we would regret."

"Thanks Finn."

"It's fine. Come on, let's get some sleep."

They curled up together under the sheets, and both slept better than they had for a long time.

**Please review! **:D


	28. Telling Sam

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :D I have some bad news...well, not too bad! This could be the last time I update until sunday/monday, as im going on a school trip to Belgium and my dad wont let me take my laptop! I'll still be reading FanFic on my phone, but I can't write and update on my phone so you guys will just have to wait it out. :/ Sorry! I hope you all like this chapter, I know it's not exactly Finchel, but what can you do? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter 28

Sam and Quinn went to Sam's house, since Quinn's parents would have been angry if she had been dropped off by a boy that wasn't Finn. Her parents had liked him from the first time they met him, and Quinn hadn't had the heart to tell them that her and Finn were over for good yet.

When they got inside, Sam kissed Quinn quickly before going into his kitchen to grab something to eat. Neither of them were tired so they had decided to watch another movie on Sam's big screen. He lived alone, so they didn't have to worry about parents.

About five minutes into the movie, the two were making out again. Quinn moaned when Sam bit her lip, shoving her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. They sat like that, just kissing with the movie on in the background, for a while, until Sam started tugging at the hem of her shirt. She pushed his hand away, but it was back soon enough, so she pulled away.

"Stop trying to undress me Sam. It's not going to happen."

"Why not? Sorry, I'm being pushy. I get it if you don't like me."

"No, it's not that!"

"Is it too soon? I mean, I don't want to force you into anything."

"No, it's not too soon. If things were different, maybe we could…"

"What do you mean if things were different? Are you dating someone else?"

"No! Nothing like that!"

"Then what? Come on Quinn, you can tell me! I won't be angry."

"Trust me, you will."

"No, I won't. Quinn, I've liked you for too long to screw it up now."

"Are you sure you won't get mad?"

"Positive. I promise, no matter what it is, I'll stand by you."

"I'm pregnant." She blurted, wincing at the shocked look on his face.

"You're what?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Pregnant, Sam, I'm pregnant. Look, I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have told you. I'll just go…"

"No! Quinn, you don't have to go! I told you I would stand by you, and I will. But, Quinn, who's the father?"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Promise."

"It's Puck. He got me drunk and…"

"That dickhead! He's such a frikking slimeball! I'm going to murder him!" shouted Sam, jumping up from the couch as if he planned to go out and kill Puck right then.

"Sam! Calm down! It was ages ago! When I was…when I was still dating Finn."

"What? You mean, he did that to his best friend? How could he? Quinn, you have to tell Finn!"

"No, I can't! What if he feels like he has to be with me? You know, for the baby? I can't ruin his relationship with Rachel!"

"Well, then, you at least have to tell Puck."

"If I do that, everyone will find out!"

"Well, how do you expect to hide a baby bump from everyone when you start to show?"

"I wasn't going to. I was planning to go live with my aunt in Peru when I started showing."

"What? You can't just go to Peru!"

"I know. Look, I'll deal with that when I have to. But for now, can we just sleep?"

"Sure Quinn. Come on, you can have my bed. I'll sleep down here."

"Don't be stupid. We can share."

**Just wanted to get a Sam/Quinn scene in there, sorry if you were expecting Finchel. No worries, the rest of the story will be pretty much all Finchel. I think. :/**

**Review? Please?**


	29. Finn's Mom

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Thank you for the reviews, I'm glads you liked the last chapter. Nearly finished now guys, and I'm pretty happy. I think the story has gone really well, and I really want to know your opinions so I know how to improve when I write other Glee stories, so please try to review and give me some advice. I hope you all liked the story, and didn't think people were too OOC or anything. I've tried my best! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line, since I don't have enough money to buy Glee. But if I did, it would be mine!**

Chapter 29

When Rachel woke up that morning, she was surprised, but not unhappy, to find herself wrapped in Finn's arms. She was sure she had fallen asleep facing the opposite way, mainly because after lying there for ten minutes she realised that she would never sleep while touching him, so she moved away. The first thing she noticed, other than Finn's arms around her, was the smell of bacon cooking. She smiled, relaxing into her boyfriend's embrace. That is, until she realised; if Finn was still in bed, someone else must be cooking bacon. She sat up, suddenly wide awake. Finn stirred, but just muttered something under his breath before drifting back to sleep.

"Finn!" she hissed under her breath, worried that whoever was downstairs would hear her if she spoke normally.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled into the pillow. Shaking him roughly, she said his name again.

"What?" he snapped.

"Wake up."

"Rachel? What are you-oh yeah, I remember. We went to the movies, you gave Quinn your key, you stayed the night. Right?"

"Right. Listen, Finn, can you smell that?"

"Mmmmm, bacon!" he grinned, jumping up.

"Yes Finn, but if you're here, who's cooking the bacon?"

"Must be mom. She obviously came home early. Why does it matter?"

"What will your mom think if she found a girl in your bed with you after being gone for a night?"

"She was gone for a week-shit! She's going to kill me!"

"That's what I thought."

"I never did the laundry! I promised her I would do it, and I totally forgot!"

"What? You mean, she won't be angry that I stayed the night?"

"Nah. If I tell her nothing happened, she'll believe me. She trusts me completely. Probably because I never lie to her."

"You mean, she never catches you lying to her."

"No, I actually, honest to God, never lie to her. I sometimes 'forget' to tell her things, but I never outright tell her something that isn't true. Trust me, if I lied to her, I would never get away with it."

"Oh. Okay then. But do you think she would have checked in on you when she got back?"

"Nope. She never does. She listens outside the door to make sure I'm not watching TV-personally, I think she just wants to be sure I'm still breathing- but she would never open the door. She says 'I've heard enough horror stories about mothers walking in on their teenage sons, I don't want to be a part of one'."

"Eww, gross!" Rachel squirmed, but Finn just chuckled, getting out of bed and stretching. Rachel caught herself staring, but luckily he didn't.

"You want to get dressed before breakfast? Or would you rather make my mom more suspicious by turning up in my clothes?"

"Are you going to put a T-shirt on?" he looked at her blankly.

"She'd find that more suspicious than if you walked down there in nothing but a bra and pants. I never wear a T-shirt before twelve."

"Okay then, well, in that case, no, I'm not going to bother getting dressed."

"Come on then, I'm starving. Let's just get this over with."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Finn led Rachel out of his bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen to meet his mother.

**Please review! Lots of reviews = fast update! :P**


	30. Quinn's Secret

**So sorry for the long wait guys! Thanks for the reviews, I swear I will try to be faster! Im so busy at the moment, but I have the easter hols coming up so fingers crossed! I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's so short :/ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line...*sighs***

Chapter 30

"Good morning Finn, hon-who's this then?" Finn's mother, a middle-aged brunette woman who looked like she had never had a bad hair day - or a bad anything day - in her life, smiled, although Rachel could tell it was slightly forced.

"Hey mom. This is Rachel. She lost her house keys, so she stayed the night."

"Hello Rachel, I'm Carol. So, Finn, is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Rachel glanced at him in shock before remembering how he said he never lied to his mother.

"Oh. Okay then…" she looked disappointed, but Finn shook his head briefly and she smiled widely once again.

"Well, then, who wants some breakfast? I know you'll want bacon, Finn, but what would you like Rachel? There's plenty of bacon, and we have lucky charms and cornflakes in the cupboard."

"I'll just have some bacon, too, if that's okay."

"That's fine. Here, sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

Rachel smiled shyly and followed Finn across the room to sit at the dining table. Finn's mom brought them a plate of bacon each, and they happily ate in silence, Carol joining them after a few minutes.

When they were finished, they went back upstairs to Finn's bedroom, where they got changed and decided to go out.

***IN THE CAR***

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think your mom liked me?"

"Yeah, she really did."

"How can you tell? She barely even spoke to me!"

"Yes, but she barely ever speaks to anyone. Besides, how could she not like you? You're amazing!"

"Thanks Finn. I guess I just really wanted her to like me."

"No worries. You know, she hated Quinn."

"Really? But Quinn's so nice!" Rachel was honestly shocked at the thought of anyone hating her best friend, before she remembered how she felt towards her before they became friends.

"Yeah, well, she is now. But like I said, she was always so possessive and always humiliating me. I guess my mom just picked up on that long before I did."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So why are you and Quinn so close all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I mean, our friendship started when she called me out of class to beat me up."

"What? Is that some kind of code for a girl talk?"

"Nope, she actually wanted to beat me up. But I talked her out of it, then she got upset, and so I took her to the bathroom. She told me all about being pr-" Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth and mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.

"What? Told you all about being what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter, Finn, honest."

"Tell me Rachel!"

"No. She will tell you herself when she's ready."

"Please Rach. You're my girlfriend, you can tell me anything."

"No, Finn, I can't tell you anything that isn't my secret to tell. I'm sorry, but I am not betraying my best friend's trust like that, and you should be ashamed of yourself for trying to make me." Finn knew he had upset her from the way her voice was rising in pitch, and how her fists were clenched as if she was trying to stop herself from hitting something…or someone.

"Sorry Rach. I was out of line; I didn't mean to upset you." He muttered. Rachel relaxed.

"It's okay Finn. I guess I'm just tired. But please, don't ask me anything else about it. I'm sure Quinn will tell you soon."

"I know. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm really impatient."

"Trust me, I noticed."

Finn just laughed and Rachel smiled, reaching to turn on the radio. They spent the rest of the drive singing along.

**Please review! :D**


	31. Rachel's Dads

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! One more chapter after this one, please review! For every person who reviews this chapter, I will read and review on of their stories, so please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. Why do I feel like I've said this before?**

Chapter 31

The next day, Rachel woke up in her own bed. She sighed, content, when she heard the familiar sound of her fathers' voices talking downstairs. She always missed them when they went away, and was glad they were back. Until she realised that she was not alone in her bed.

Eyes widening in shock and fear, she turned her head to make sure that it was, in fact, her boyfriend. Luckily, it was. She shook her head at her own stupidity, wincing in pain due to the pounding headache she had. She relaxed a little when she realised that they were both fully dressed, but was still afraid of how her fathers would react to find their little girl in bed with a guy.

"Finn! Get up! Finn, my dads are back, you need to get up now!" she whispered, and he stirred. Opening his eyes, he flinched at the bright light.

"What time is it?" he mumbled. He also had a bad headache.

"Almost seven, we need to-shit!" she hissed.

"What? Did you need to be somewhere?"

"Finn, we have school! We need to get up! What the hell happened last night?"

"Dunno. All I remember was going to that party."

"Aw, dammit Finn, we must have gotten drunk. That's why my head hurts so bad- I'm frikking hungover!"

"Calm down Rach. We'll be fine."

"No we won't, not when my dads find me in bed with a boy!"

"Well, they don't have to. I can just sneak out the window."

"Okay then. Come on, we should get ready."

They jumped out of bed and Rachel grabbed an outfit from her closet, running into her bathroom to change while Finn just stood there and did his best to make it look like he hadn't slept in his clothes.

"Okay, Finn, it's a long way down, but there's a tree by the window if you want to try to jump onto that." Rachel said as she came out of the bathroom, but Finn didn't catch a word. She had walked out of the bathroom in just her bra and a short skirt. Transfixed, he watched her walk over to her closet, throwing her discarded shirt over her shoulder as she went.

"Finn? You okay?" she asked him, tugging her shirt over her head. He caught himself, looking away and blushing.

"Sorry Rach. What were you saying?"

"Well, you won't be able to jump since it's pretty high up, but there's a tree right outside if you want to climb down that." She looked at him suspiciously, not realising why he was acting so odd.

"Okay. I think I'll manage. Just how high are we talking here?"

"Go see for yourself." Finn walked over to the window and looked out. His heart skipped a beat.

"Erm, Rachel? Is it just me, or is that a little high?"

"I already said it was. But look, there's a tree right there, you can just climb down that."

"Well, I hate to say it, but I was never that great at climbing trees. I always used to fall."

But it didn't matter anyway. Because just at that moment, Rachel's door flew open, and they both found themselves staring at two very angry looking men.

**Please read teh A/N at the top, its important :D please review! :D**


	32. We Are Young

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot! I really wanted to get this story over with, so Im updating now! I hope you like the last chapter, thanks so much for sticking with the story! It means a lot to know that people like it and stuff xx :D same as last chapter, I'll read and review one story for every person that reviews, so please review, it benefits me and you! thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line**

Chapter 32

Rachel and Finn spent the rest of the day avoiding each other. Rachel was embarrassed about her dads, and Finn thought that Rachel was angry at him. But they could only avoid one another so much when they had Glee together at the end of the day. Fortunately, all it took was a quick glance at each other, and everything was okay again. They sat down together, Rachel resting her head on his shoulder and Finn wrapping his arms around her protectively. Several Glee Club members looked surprised, but most of them suspected it, so they weren't too shocked.

"Okay guys! I hope you all had a great weekend! Let's get down to business; Rachel and Mercedes, it's time for your Diva-off!" said Mr Schue, walking into the room and writing "Diva-Off!" on the whiteboard.

"Erm, Mr Schue? I'd like to make a suggestion, if you guys don't mind?" Rachel said timidly, sitting up to look around the room at everyone.

"Go ahead Rachel." Mr Schue smiled as if he knew what she was going to say, which he probably did. He was smart like that.

"Well, over the short period of time I have been at this school, I've learnt many things and made more mistakes than I have in the rest of my life put together. I almost made Finn a cheater, I've said some horrible things to people, I've skipped class, been late a couple of times. I've caused a couple to break up then gone out with the guy straight away, leading to a break up mere hours later, even though I was in love with the guy. Then I hurt the guy by refusing to believe him when he said he loved me. I've lied to all of you guys, and almost betrayed my best friend. But, the funny thing is, I don't regret any of it. Sure, I wish I hadn't lied, but it's fine now, right? And I wish I hadn't almost betrayed Quinn, but I didn't betray her, and isn't that what really counts? And last night, I'm pretty sure I got drunk for the first time in my life. No worries though, after what my dads said, I'm never doing that again. Anyway, the thing is, I don't want to do this. Mercedes, you are amazing. And yes, I am a little afraid of losing to you. But I'm more afraid of losing you, as a friend. I don't want to risk us getting all competitive with each other, and not being friends. So I guess I forfeit. I'd much rather sing as a group than alone in a competition. Isn't that what Glee club is all about?"

"You've got a good point Rachel. You know, I think I kind of agree with you. And I like to win because I'm better, not because I'm the only one in the competition, so I forfeit too. There's no Diva-Off."

"Great! Come on Finn, hit it!" yelled Puck. Finn smiled, jumping up to go to the drum kit.

Standing up, Rachel grabbed Mercedes' hand, pulling her to her feet as well. Everyone else stood too, and they all started singing in harmony.

_**Give me a second I**_

_**I need to get my story straight**_

_**My friends are in the bathroom**_

_**Getting higher than the empire state**_

_**My lover she's waiting for me**_

_**Just across the bar**_

_**My seats been taken by some sunglasses**_

_**Asking 'bout a scar**_

_**And I know I gave it to you months ago**_

_**I know you're trying to forget**_

_**But between the drinks and subtle things**_

_**The holes in my apologies**_

_**You know I'm trying hard to take it back**_

_**So if by the time the bar closes**_

_**And you feel like falling down**_

_**I'll carry you home**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter**_

_**Than the sun**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter**_

_**Than the sun**_

_**And I know that I'm not**_

_**All that you got**_

_**I guess that I**_

_**I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart**_

_**But our friends in back**_

_**So let's raise a toast**_

_**Cause I found someone to carry me home**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young**_

_**So let's the set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter**_

_**Than the sun**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter**_

_**Than the sun**_

_**Carry me home tonight**_

_**Just carry me home tonight**_

_**Carry me home tonight**_

_**Just carry me home tonight**_

_**The moon is on my side**_

_**I have no reason to run**_

_**So will someone come and carry me home tonight**_

_**The angels never arrived**_

_**But I can hear the choir**_

_**So will someone come and carry me home**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter**_

_**Than the sun**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter**_

_**Than the sun**_

_**So if by the time the bar closes**_

_**And you feel like falling down**_

_**I'll carry you home tonight**_

They finished the song and everyone was grinning. They all pulled Rachel in for a group hug, and she couldn't help but thinking that Jesse St James was probably the best thing that ever happened to her. Because if he hadn't done what he did, she probably never would have come here, and she had never been happier than she was right then.

_**THE END**_


End file.
